Congés
by fargate4ever
Summary: Bah je suis pas très douée donc je dirais : shweir sur Terre ... Noel amère . ca ça craint ...mais vous y fiez pas ... elle vaut le coup ! si si, je vous jure !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : un congé sur Terre un peu spécial !

Nous étions début Décembre et le froid commençait à se faire sentir sur Atlantis : personne ne sortait de ces quartiers sans une veste ou un bon pull.

John se réveilla avec la sensation que ses doigts de pieds étaient congelés : il se redressa mais, quand il sentit le froid l'envahir, il se recoucha aussitôt ne pensant même pas à aller bosser.

Les heures passèrent sans que personne ne demande après le colonel : il espérait que cela dure tout la journée, mais malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin : il entendit sa radio s'activée :

: « Colonel Sheppard ou êtes-vous ? »

John soupira et daigna sortir son bras pour attraper son oreillette :

John : « Oui Elizabeth, je suis là ! »

Liz : « J'en suis bien aise colonel, mais ou se trouve ce « là » ??? »

John : « Et bien dans ma chambre, je …. Me préparais justement à venir. »

Liz : « John, vous vous sentez bien, votre voix est … »

John : « Juste un rhume ! »

Après avoir pris une douche bouillante, il s'habilla et se rendit au bureau d'Elizabeth : quand il entra, il eut une vision qui l'amusa :

Elizabeth était à 4 pattes sous son bureau, John ayant une vue plongeante sur son arrière-train !!!

John : « Un problème Elizabeth ? »

En entendant sa voix, Liz se releva si vite qu'elle cogna lourdement sa tête sous le bureau ; elle se redressa en se massant le crâne !

John : « Ca va aller ? »

Liz, gênée : « Oui … tout va bien, merci juste mon paquet de trombones qui est tombé… Que faisiez vous ? »

John : « Je suis … enfin, j'étais sur le point de me recoucher ! »

Liz : « Vous vous sentez bien au moins ? »

John : « En fait, je me demandais si vous m'accorderiez un congé pour la période de Noel ? »

Liz : « Vous voulez un congé ? vraiment ? »

John sembla gêné : « Et bien, en fait, il faut que je retourne sur Terre pendant cette période : j'ai de la famille à voir ! »

Liz : « De la famille ? »

John : « Oui entre autre ! Je n'ai pas pris de congé depuis longtemps. »

Liz : « Très bien, je vais voir ça. »

John : « Vous devriez en prendre vous aussi : vous avez l'air épuisé … »

Liz : « Merci de votre sollicitude, mais j'ai des impératifs ici qui ne me permettent pas de partir comme bon me semble. »

John : « Elizabeth, arrêtez … Vous pouvez très bien prendre une semaine de repos pour les fêtes ! Vous n'avez pas de famille à aller voir ? »

Liz : « Si bien sûr ! mais je sais aussi que mon travail ici aussi est important. »

John : « Cela fait 3 ans que nous sommes ici, et vous n'avez pas envie de revoir vos proches ? Moi si ! »

Liz : « Très bien, je prends en compte votre requête. »

John : « Merci !!! »

Il sortit, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'il allait enfin fêter Noel chez lui.

Pendant près de 2 semaines, les missions s'enchainaient les unes après les autres et John voyait son congé se rapprocher de plus en plus, ce qui eut pour effet le de rendre agréable, même avec McKay !!

Ce dernier aussi avait demandé son congé pour Noel.

John : « Alors McKay, vous allez passer Noel en famille ? »

Rodney : « Et oui, ma sœur m'a invité à la rejoindre, et vous ? »

John : « Oh moi, entre potes !!! J'en ai un qui vient de se marier, j'irais lui rendre visite … je crois qu'il veut que je sois le parrain de son fils. »

Rodney : « Mon Dieu le pauvre … Il sait au moins à quoi s'en tenir avec vous ? »

John : « Oui Rodney … »

Rodney : « Vous pensez que Caldwell va profiter de notre absence pour bouleverser l'ordre de la citée ? »

John : « Mais non, je fais confiance à Elizabeth, elle ne se laissera pas faire. »

Rodney : « Elizabeth ne vous a rien dit ? »

John : « Non quoi ? »

Rodney : « Elle prend son congé aussi pour Noel !! »

John : « Ah oui ? »

Rodney : « Elle part avec le même jumper que nous. »

John : « Enfin, je sais que Caldwell ne fera rien… Si Elizabeth rentre et voit le moindre changement, elle piquera une sacrée colère. En plus, elle confiera surement les commandes à Teyla et Ronon !!! »

Rodney : « Surement ! Bon, je vais faire mes valises … vous devriez en faire autant ; le jumper part tôt demain. »

John se dirigea alors vers sa chambre ; Avant de s'y rendre, il fit un détours vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Il frappa à la porte et eut la surprise de voir que sa valise, ou du moins le sac, d'Elizabeth était déjà près.

John : « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez décidé de partir aussi ? »

Liz : « Et bien, je n'ai pris cette décision qu'il y a peu de temps et …. Et de tout de manière je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre ! »

John : « Oh et bien, non … en fait, je … bah je croyais que vous aviez des responsabilités et tout ça quoi. »

Liz : « Oui, mais vous aviez raison. »

John ! « Ah !!! Ah oui ?!?! »

Liz : « Oui ! Je dois avouer que j'ai besoin de me ressourcer un peu. »

John : « Je vois que votre sac est près… »

Il pris un air dubitatif :

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John : « Et bien je pensais que toutes les femmes mettaient toute leur vie dans leur valise quand elles partent quelques part ! »

Liz : « Et bien, vous apprendrez mon cher, que je ne suis pas toute les femmes ! »

John : « C'est ce que je constate … avec ravissement d'ailleurs ! »

Liz rougit légèrement :

John : « Bon et bien, je vous laisse et je vous dis à demain. »

Liz : « Oui, à demain. »

Le lendemain, après de brefs au revoir, Rodney, Zelenka, John et Elizabeth prirent avec quelques autres les 3 jumpers.

Durant le chemin, John n'arrêta pas de regarder Liz : il l'avait rarement vu en civil ; la dernière fois remontait au moment ou les Anciens avaient renvoyé toute l'équipe sur Terre.

Elle portait : un jean noir, un pull col roulé bleu ciel et une veste en jean noire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en demi-queue ; elle était magnifique !!

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au SGC, Zelenka et Rodney se dirigèrent vers les labos, alors que John et Liz suivirent le général Landry.

Après un débriefing d'une heure, Elizabeth sortit de Cheyenne Mountain, s'apprêtant à monter dans une voiture prêtée pour l'occasion.

John : « Euh … Elizabeth ?? Elizabeth ! »

Cette dernière se retourna :

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John : « Et bien, je me demandais sur ce que vous alliez faire pendant une semaine… Vous allez rendre visite à votre mère sans doute. »

Liz : « C'est exact ! Et vous ? »

John : « Oh et bien, les potes et … les potes ! Vous faites quoi demain ? »

Liz : « Et bien, je compte allez voir ma mère, je pense dormir là-bas et ensuite … on verra bien ! Mais pourquoi vous me demandez cela ? »

John, légèrement embarrassé : « Et bien … pour rien ! Juste pour faire la conversation ! »

Liz voyait bien son manège, et cela l'amusait au plus au point de le faire marcher :

Liz : « Tenez, mon numéro ! si vous ne savez pas quoi faire … appelez moi ! Ma mère serait ravie de vous connaître ; »

John : « Vraiment ? et bien, merci ! »

A suivre …

Laissez des comm'/ review et autres impressions ………


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa mère, depuis ce fameux départ forcé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa maison, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit de sa voiture et sonna à la porte :

Elle eut la surprise de voir un homme ouvrir :

: « Oui ? »

Liz : « Euh … Je suis bien chez Mme Weir ? »

: « Oui, qui êtes-vous ? »

Liz : « Je suis sa fille, Elizabeth. »

Elle entendit alors au loin dans la maison, une voix familière !

: « Elizabeth ? c'est toi ? »

Sa mère apparue alors, un tablier autour de la taille :

Liz : « Maman ! »

Liz serra sa mère dans ses bras :

Mère : « Doucement Liz, tu vas m'étouffer ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Mais entre voyons … Sedgewick, viens voir qui est là ! »

Le chien d'Elizabeth courut alors vers sa maitresse, et fut comblé de caresses et de baisers, avant qu'Elizabeth ne se relève et ne demande à sa mère :

Liz : « Qui est ce ? »

Mère : « Oh, ou est passé ma politesse ! Lizzie, je te présente Edward … un ami ; Edward, voici ma fille Elizabeth. »

Ed : « Enchanté ! »

Liz : « Moi de même. »

Ed : « Votre mère m'a tellement parlé de vous… »

Liz : « Ah oui ? »

Mère : « Mais viens t'asseoir ! Tu es rentrée quand ? »

Liz : « Il y a quelques heures. »

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les rires et les souvenirs d'enfance : Liz, collée de près par Sedge, décompressait enfin…

Le soir venu, et une fois Edward reparti, Liz questionna sa mère :

Liz : « Qui est ce ? »

Mère : « Et bien, je te l'ai dit … un ami. »

Liz : « Maman …. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire … Je vous ai vu toute la soirée …La manière dont il te regarde … Depuis quand, lui et toi… »

Mère : « Liz !!! Je suis …. Enfin bref, je venais de le rencontrer quand tu es rentrée la dernière fois… et depuis nous nous voyons de plus en plus… »

Liz : « Il dort ici ? »

Mère : « NON ! Enfin, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Liz : « Tu sais, tu as le droit de vivre ! Papa ….. papa est parti depuis longtemps, et il n'aurait surement pas voulu que tu restes seule ! Edward à l'air bien. »

Mère : « J'ai aimé ton père, et je l'aimerais toujours… »

Liz : « Oui, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre heureuse ! »

Mère : « Et toi ? depuis Simon, as tu rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Liz se racla la gorge :

Liz : « Non ; tu sais mon travail me prend énormément de temps ... »

Mère : « Il n'y a pas un beau militaire qui te plait là ou tu travailles ??? »

Liz : « MAMAN !!! Je n'ai pas le temps… bon, je vais me coucher ! »

Mère : « Bonne nuit ! »

Pourquoi Liz avait-elle pensé à John à ce moment-là ?!?!

Pendant ce temps, John, qui avait posé ses valises dans une chambre d'hôtel 3 étoiles (c'est le SGC qui offre !), regardait un match de foot américain sur un écran géant, mangeant une pizza et buvant de la bière sur un immense lit.

Il n'avait pas eu de chance : il avait appelé tous ces potes, mais la plupart soit avaient déménagé, soit étaient en mission !

Il resta donc seul dans sa chambre… il pensait à Elizabeth : que faisait-elle ?

Il bu une gorgée de sa bière, et sortit de sa poche, le numéro de téléphone de cette dernière … Non, il ne devait pas l'appeler, pas maintenant : cela ferait trop désespérer !! Ils étaient rentrés il n'y avait que quelques heures !

Il décida alors de ne rien faire : il attendrait le lendemain … la nuit porte conseils.

A peine le match fini, son portable sonna :

: « Hey John, comment vas tu ? »

John : « Kyle ? c'est toi ? »

Kyle : « Bien sur, qui d'autre ???? Alors mon vieux, on voulait pas me dire que tu rentrais ou quoi ? »

John : « Non pas du tout … c'est que depuis que je suis là, j'ai été … très occupé ! Je comptais t'appeler demain. »

Kyle : « Mouais, bref, tu fais quoi demain ? parce que Bridget a hâte de te voir ! et ton filleul aussi ! »

John : « Je serais ravi de venir vous voir !!! »

Kyle : « Tant mieux !! Tu viens manger ? »

John : « Evidemment ! »

Kyle : « Dis moi, tu seras seul ou accompagné ? Non parce que Bridget va péter un câble si tu arrives accompagné et qu'elle a pas mis les petits plats dans les grands ! »

John pensa alors à Liz :

John : « Et bien, ça se pourrait ! »

Kyle : « Oh !!! C'est vrai ?!? Tu as enfin trouvé une fille qui te supportes !! Faut absolument que tu me la présentes, que je l'encourage ! »

John : « Très drôle ça … enfin, c'est pas sur ! Ecoute je te rappelle demain matin. »

Kyle : « OK, à demain alors… »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Evidemment qu'Elizabeth ne viendrait pas !! Il allait l'inviter à manger avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam !!! Elle dira surement non !

Il s'endormit en pensant à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamais elle n'avait autant dormi en une seule nuit : 12 heures !! elle avait fait le tour du cadran. Sedge était allongé à coté d'elle, mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de se lever. Il était presque 10 heures…

Elle descendit en peignoir, décoiffée et encore légèrement dans le brouillard ; sa mère était déjà habillé et pomponnée ; elle lui servit une tasse de café :

Liz : « Merci. »

Mère : « Alors la marmotte … tu ne dois pas faire beaucoup de nuit là ou tu travailles ?!?! »

Liz : « C'est vrai ; mes nuits tournent autour de 6 heures environ, quand tout va bien ! »

Sa mère vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et la fixa :

Liz : « Quoi ? »

Mère : « Qui est ce John Sheppard ? »

Liz faillit recracher le café qu'elle avait dans sa bouche :

Liz : « Quoi ? Qui ? Mais comment… »

Sa mère brandit alors le portable de Liz :

Mère : « Tu l'as laissé en bas hier soir ; ce matin il a sonné … Pensant que ça pouvait être ton travail, j'ai répondu, et c'était un charmant jeune homme en ligne. John Sheppard, si j'ai bien compris, c'est un militaire, un colonel. Il travaille avec toi ? »

Liz : « Euh, oui … On travaille ensemble… »

John : « Et, c'est juste un ami ? »

Liz : Maman !!! Oui, c'est un ami et un collègue. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?»

Mère : « Il ne me l'a pas dit. Je lui est dit que tu dormais encore, il a semblé un peu déçu… enfin je dis ça mais…. Enfin bref, quand je lui ai demandé si je devais te réveiller, il m'a dit que non, que ce n'était pas important, et il a raccroché. En tout cas, il a une voix charmante ! »

Liz : « Il ne t'a pas laissé de numéro ou d'adresse ou le joindre ? »

Mère : « Non, désolée. »

Liz soupira doucement :

Mère : « Mais son numéro s'est affiché… »

Elle lui tendit le portable … Liz le saisit et regarda le dernier numéro affiché ;elle s'isola dans le salon : Ce pouvait-il qu'il y est un problème au SGC ou même sur Atlantis ? Non, si cela avait été le cas, ils l'auraient appelé aussi !!

Elle hésita avant de composer le numéro, puis après quelques secondes, elle se lança :

Le téléphone sonna au mois 5 fois, elle allait raccrocher, quand John répondit enfin :

John : « Oui allo ? »

Liz : « John ? C'est Elizabeth, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

John : «Non, je … j'étais sous la douche…Euh vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Liz : « Et bien, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question : vous m'avez appelé il y a une heure… »

John : « Ah oui … et bien je me demandais… enfin, non, c'est pas grave… vous voulez rester probablement avec votre mère… »

Liz : « Dites toujours ! »

John : « Et bien, en fait, mon ami m'a invité à déjeuner avec lui, sa femme et mon filleul… »

Liz : « Votre filleul ? »

John : « Oui, et je me demandais si vous vouliez m'accompagner, ils sont gentils et le cadre est pas mal : au milieu de la forêt … y'a même un étang ! Enfin bon, laissez tomber… »

Liz : « Oh non… Je … je suis d'accord ! Cela me changera un peu ! John ? »

Ce dernier était tellement surpris de la réponse positive d'Elizabeth, qu'il oublia de répondre :

John : « Euh oui, excusez moi ! C'est génial… je passe vous prendre alors ? »

Liz : « Oui, je vous donne l'adresse ! »

Une fois notée, John qui avait un large sourire :

John : « Bon et bien à tout à l'heure, je passe vers … 11 h ? »

Liz : « Oui, ça ira … Oh John, vous pensez que je peux emmener mon chien ? ça lui ferais du bien de courir un peu dans la forêt ! »

John : « Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème ! Je demanderais à Kyle. »

Il raccrocha, elle fit de même ; Mais d'un seul coup, elle paniqua : une heure !!!! Elle ne serait jamais prête en heure : qu'est ce qu'elle allait mettre ?

Sa mère vit la panique dans les yeux de sa fille :

Mère : « Lizzie, si tu restes là au milieu du salon, il sonnera à la porte, que tu seras toujours en peignoir !! Allez, va vite ! »

Elizabeth se rua alors à l'étage : elle se doucha en quelques minutes pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour trouver la tenue adéquate : elle ouvrit son armoire et constata avec effroi qu'elle n'avait rien de « cool » à mettre ; Tailleurs et autre tenues strictes ornaient l'armoire.

Sa mère la rejoignit, et arbora un sourire moqueur :

Mère : « Liz, tu peux encore faire les boutiques ! Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu en auras pour une demie heure ! »

Liz remit alors son jean noir et son pull bleu, attrapa son sac et sortie en trombe de la maison : il lui restait en tout et pour tout 35 minutes pour trouver une tenue potable :

Elle se rendit dan le premier magasin de fringues qu'elle trouva ; elle entra et prit dans les rayons : deux pantalons, deux débardeurs, et trois pulls. Dans la cabine d'essayage, elle essaya plusieurs combinaisons de vêtements, puis elle opta pour un jean bleu délavé, un débardeur moulant noir, ayant des similitudes avec ceux qu'elle porte sur Atlantis, et un pull beige en grosse maille.

Ses achats effectués, elle se dirigea à présent dans un magasin de chaussures : elle trouva une paire de chaussures de ville noires : pour gagner du temps, elle garda les fringues et les chaussures qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Elle avait mis mois de 20 minutes pour faire tout ça !!!

Quand elle rentra chez elle, sa mère fut surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle sa fille avait trouvé son bonheur :

Mère : « Et bien, dis moi ! Il doit être vraiment spécial ce garçon ! »

Liz : « Maman, c'est juste un ami ! »

Mère : « Oui cela va de soi ! »

Liz capitula, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans sa chambre pour peaufiner sa coiffure et se mettre du parfum. Elle resta devant sa glace, essayant une multitude de coiffures : les cheveux attachés, relâchés… elle décida de les remettre en demi-queue !!

A peine eut-elle fini de se préparer, que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit ; c'était lui !

John avait cogité tout le long du trajet : il voulait faire bonne impression face à la mère d'Elizabeth : une femme qui a mis au monde une jeune femme comme Elizabeth devait être exceptionnelle !!

Il avait pris soin de s'habiller convenablement, arborant un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noir. Il n'en revenait pas : il avait le trac !!! Comme un jeune à qui l'on présente les parents de sa futur femme.

Quand, il arriva devant la maison de sa mère, il inspira profondément et daigna enfin sortir de la voiture. Au moment de sonner, il hésita : et si sa mère ne l'aimait pas ?

Mère : « Oui ? »

John : « Euh bonjour madame, je suis John Sheppard. »

Mère : « Oui, je m'en doutais ! entrez, Lizzie ne va pas tarder. »

Elle le conduisit au salon :

Mère : « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

John : « Non, merci. »

Mère : « Alors vous êtes colonel ? »

John : « Oui dans l'Air Force. »

A ce moment là, Sedge descendit les escaliers et sauta sur John :

Liz : « Sedgewick !!! Oh désolée John. »

John : « C'est rien. »

Quand il la vit, il crut avoir une crise cardiaque : elle était magnifiquement belle ! Il en perdit son latin :

Liz : « Vous avez trouvé facilement ? »

John : « Euh … Oui… Je euh…Oui ! »

La mère de Liz était amusée de cette situation : elle semblait retrouvée sa fille aux premiers instants de ces flirts : elle se trouvait là en compagnie d'un garçon qui la sortait, ils semblaient aussi coincés l'un que l'autre.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle sortit discrètement de la pièce les laissant tous seuls. John arpentait la pièce avec curiosité :il regardait les photos posées sur la cheminée ou les commodes : on pouvait y voir une petite fille avec un militaire, ou encore une adolescente entourée de chiens, une fille et 3 garçons à la pêche.

John : « Ce sont vos frères ? »

Liz : « Oui : Andrew, Ethan et Luke, tous plus âgés que moi. »

John : « Je suis surpris qu'avec un tel entourage, vous ne soyez pas devenue un garçon manqué ! »

Liz : « Détrompez vous ! Petite je ne jouais qu'au foot et je me bagarrais tout le temps. »

John : « Mais aujourd'hui… qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer ? »

Liz : « Les garçons ! Toutes mes amies avaient des petits copains ; moi, n'étant pas féminine, je restais toujours seule. Un jour, j'ai décidé enfin d'assumer le fait d'être une femme !!!! »

John : « Ca vous a plutôt bien réussi je trouve. »

Liz, rougissant : « Merci !! Nous devrions peut être y aller ? »

John, sortant de ses rêves : « Euh oui !!! Ah, au fait, vous pouvez emmener votre chien. »

Liz : « Génial, merci ! Sedge, on y va. »

Mère : « Passez une bonne journée ! Prenez soin de ma fille. »

Liz : « Maman ! »

Mère : « Et si vous ne comptez pas rentrer… passez moi un coup de fil ! »

Liz : « MAMAN !! »

John sorti amusé !


	4. Chapter 4

Liz : « je suis désolée, ma mère est … »

John : « Fantastique ! vous avez de la chance »

Durant le trajet, Liz et John parlèrent de l'enfance de cette dernière, des parents de John… Au bout de trois quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent enfin : un chalet tout en bois entouré d'arbres surplombé par un immense lac. Liz était émerveillée ;

A peine sorti de la voiture, Sedge alla se dégourdir les pattes.

Liz : « C'est superbe ! »

Une odeur de viande braisée embauma les lieux ; un couple fit alors son apparition : un homme assez musclé, châtain les yeux bruns et une jeune femme blonde au physique fluet tenant dans les bras un nourrisson.

Kyle : « Ah John, à l'heure comme toujours ! »

John : « Hey !!!! »

Ils se tombèrent littéralement dans les bras :

Kyle : « Ca fait un bail …. T'as pas changé … malheureusement ! »

John : « Mais toi, par contre, tu as changé … en pire ! »

Elizabeth resta en retrait, n'osant pas engager la conversation ; mais c'est John qui s'en chargea pour elle :

John : « Kyle, je te présente le docteur Elizabeth Weir. »

Kyle : « Enchanté … docteur ? vous êtes médecin ? »

Liz : « Non, je suis docteur en sciences politiques. »

Kyle : « Houlà, ça à l'air sérieux dites moi ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites avec un type comme John ?!?! »

John : « Euh non, Kyle, je … nous ne sommes pas ensemble … »

Liz : « Je suis sa patronne. »

Kyle : « Et bien, si j'avais eu une patronne comme ça je … »

Bridget : « Kyle !!!! Ca suffit, tu la gênes ! Excusez le, il a appris ses manières avec ses amis les hommes des cavernes ! Je suis Bridget, la femme de Cro-Magnon ci-présent. »

Liz : « Enchantée. »

Kyle : « Bon aller, on ne va pas rester là, venez ! »

Ils passèrent une agréable après midi : Alors que John et Kyle s'occupaient ardemment du barbecue, Bridget et Liz s'affairaient autour du bébé :

Bridget : « Vous n'avez pas d'enfant ? »

Liz : « Pas encore… »

Bridget : « Vous ne comptez pas en avoir ? »

Liz : « Oh si, mais il faut trouver l'homme avec qui les faire !!! Votre fils est tellement mignon ! »

Bridget : « Oh oui, maintenant ! Parce qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il pleurait et gesticulait dans tout les sens … le portrait craché de son père ! »

Liz regardait tendrement le nourrisson :

Bridget : « Vous voulez le prendre ? »

Liz : « Euh non ! je ne suis pas douée avec eux !! »

Bridget : « Je suis sa mère, et s'il y a bien une personne qui ne confierait pas son enfant à un quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal, c'est bien moi !!! »

Elle se pencha et déposa doucement le bébé dans les bras de Liz, pas rassurée pour deux sous !

Kyle : « Ah !! voilà une autre contaminée des bébés… »

John se redressa et vit une image idyllique : Liz tenant dans ses bras le bébé : il se prit alors à rêver que l'enfant qu'elle tenait pourrait un jour être le sien !

Kyle : « Et, toi et elle vous n'avez jamais … »

John : « NON ! c'est mon boss. »

Kyle : « Oui, mais c'est pas ce genre de truc qui t'arrêtes ! Elle est très gentille et en plus très jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien. Tu n'as jamais pensé que elle et toi… Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi que pas une seule fois tu n'as pensé à aller plus loin avec elle ! »

John admis alors : « C'est vrai que je ne serais pas normal si je disais ne jamais y avoir pensé ! Mais, si tu la connaissais, tu saurais que ce n'est pas facile… elle est si distante. »

Kyle : « Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien. Y'a qu'a la regarder aujourd'hui :elle t'a accompagné jusqu'ici, c'est qu'elle tient à toi un peu quand même ! »

John : « J'en sais rien ; même s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, dès que nous retournerons dans notre cit… base, il faudra reprendre nos places respectives. »

Kyle : « Il vaut mieux vivre à moitié que pas vivre du tout. Tente ta chance mon vieux !!! T'en aura pas d'autre comme ça avant longtemps. »

John avait saisi le message, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire ; en plus, Elizabeth ne ressentait peut être pas les mêmes choses que lui.

La journée passa sans encombre ; Alors que Bridget s'occupait de coucher le bébé et que Kyle rangeait , avec l'aide de John, le barbecue :

Kyle : « Tu devrais en profiter ; va la voir ! »

Elle était assise sur un ponton du lac, Sedge couché à coté d'elle.

John la rejoignit et s'assit à son tour près d'elle, à sa gauche, elle admirait le couché de soleil.

John : « Cette vue est magnifique. »

Liz : « En effet. Je me verrais bien finir mes jours dans un endroit comme celui-là : la nature, un lac, le calme… »

John : « Oui, c'est l'idéal… Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous : venir ici alors que vous ne connaissiez personne… »

Liz : « Ce fut un plaisir, vraiment : vos amis sont charmants et en plus, ça m'a fait plaisir de sortir. J'adore Atlantis, mais ça fait du bien de voir … des arbres ! »

Les doigts de John frôlèrent ceux d'Elizabeth, qui étaient agrippés au ponton.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas, John se dit alors que c'était peut être le moment :

Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme ;

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ?!? Bon d'accord, le cadre était très romantique… mais c'était pas une raison ! Elle devait faire ou dire quelque chose, bouger … Mais en même temps, elle en avait peut être envie aussi…

Liz capta alors le regard de John : il se rapprochait doucement d'elle ; il posa sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme ; Par réflexe, elle ferma brièvement les yeux : ses doigts étaient si doux…

Elle pu sentir son souffle sur son visage ; mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sedgewick se mit à aboyer d'un seul coup, ce qui fit sursauter Liz, qui se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte de John : essayant de cacher sa déception, John se redressa :

John : « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Liz : « Euh des canards ! »

Elle pointa du doigts 4 points noirs à une dizaine de mètres sur le lac.

John se releva et aida Liz à en faire de même ; une fois debout, ils n'étaient qu'à 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre, quand ce fut au tour de Kyle de les interrompre :

Kyle : « Dessert ? »

…

Le soir commençait à tomber et la journée se terminait dans les souvenirs du bon vieux temps et les rires :

Kyle : « Et le jour ou tu t'es retrouvé nu au milieu du stade ! »

John : « Oh non, pas ça. »

Voyant le regard amusé de Liz, Kyle enchaina :

Kyle : « On avait fait un pari : si je gagnais, il devait plongé à poil dans le lac … évidemment, il a perdu ! et pendant qu'il pataugeait dans la flotte, on lui a pris ses fringues et on les lui a déposées au beau milieu du stade de foot ! Le malheureux a du s'y rendre à poil … évidemment on a pris des photos ! Je dois les avoir quelque part d'ailleurs ! »

John : « Non, c'est bon là ! je crois que ça n'intéresse pas Elizabeth. »

Liz : « Oh mais au contraire ! »

Kyle : « Ah tu vois !!!! »

John : « Bon je crois qu'on va y aller ! »

Kyle : « Ok... J'espère qu'on mettra pas encore 1 ans avant de se revoir a nouveau ? »

John : « Je sais pas, il faudra que je vois ça avec mon patron ! »

Il lança un regard coquin à Liz, qui lui renvoya aussitôt.

Sur le chemin du retour, la discussion se fit plus rare : était-ce la fatigue ou la peur d'aborder ce qui c'était passé (ou pas passé) sur le ponton ?

La voiture arriva devant la maison de Liz :

Liz : « Merci, ce fut une journée magnifique, merci beaucoup ! »

John : « Mais de rien ; c'est à moi de vous dire merci, pour m'avoir accompagné. »

Liz : « Mais ce fut une joie de connaître vos amis… en plus, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur vous ! »

John : « Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est pas juste : vous avez pu soutirer des infos à mon pote, alors que moi, je n'en sais pas plus sur vous !!! »

Liz : « Ca viendra … Je dois y aller. On… on se revoit bientôt … je veux dire avant de partir… »

John : « Evidemment !! »

Ils sortirent de la voiture, John raccompagnant Liz à la porte ; puis elle fit quelque chose qui, en temps normal, paraitrait tout à fait anodin, mais pas dans leur cas : Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de rentrer, laissant un John sur le perron dans les nuages !!

Une fois la porte refermée, Liz fut surprise de voir que sa mère l'attendait assise à la table de la cuisine :

Mère : « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Liz vint s'asseoir en face d'elle :

Liz : « Et bien, c'était … agréable ! »

Liz aperçu le regard taquin de sa mère :

Liz : « Quoi ? »

Mère : « Non rien ! tu es radieuse, c'est tout ! Va te coucher… »

Liz esquissa un sourire, embrassa sa mère sur le front et alla se coucher, en compagnie de Sedgewick.

Dans lit, elle repensa à cette journée : jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de John ! Il avait failli l'embrasser … Que ce serait-il passé ensuite ? et sur Atlantis ?

Elle s'endormit en imaginant le toucher des lèvres de John sur les siennes.

Durant tout le trajet, John repensa à ce baiser, certes sur la joue, mais quand même ! Elle l'avait embrassé, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il savait à présent qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il prit une douche froide (tu m'étonnes) et s'engouffra sous ses draps… une magnifique journée, oui …


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Liz se réveilla de bonne humeur : elle s'habilla, descendit dans la cuisine et prépara un énorme petit déjeuner : pain grillé, confiture, pancakes …

Mère : « Et bien, je vois qu'aujourd'hui la marmotte est sortie de son hibernation ! »

Liz : « Oui bon ça va ! si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours le ranger ! »

Mère : « Non, non ; Alors racontes moi ta journée … hier, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, tu semblais crevée … Alors, dis moi, ce jeune homme, ce … John, tu l'aimes bien n'est ce pas ? »

Liz : « Maman, John est simplement un ami, rien de plus. Nous nous sommes bien amusés hier ; ces amis sont très gentils et leur bébé est charmant. »

Mère : « Oh, ils avaient un bébé ? Ca ne te donne pas envie d'en avoir ? »

Liz : « Maman, tu sais très bien que mon travail passe avant tout ! les bébés viendront plus tard … je me consacre à ma carrière d'abord. »

Mère : « Lizzie, tu approches des 40 ans, si tu veux des enfants, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! tu l'as réussi ta carrière : tu est devenue une diplomate de renom : tes traités de paix ont fait le tour du monde ; les grands de ce monde les prennent comme références !!!! Tu m'as dit toi même que le travail que tu faisais en ce moment était l'apogée de ta carrière. »

Liz : « C'est vrai, mais j'ai encore tant de choses à voir et faire là-bas … si tu savais ! »

Mère : « Oui, si je savais … Mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que je te vois passer à coté de ta vie de femme : et pour une mère, c'est aussi important que de te voir réussir ta vie professionnelle !! Ce John semble être bien, tu l'apprécies ça se voit. »

Liz se leva, attrapa la laisse de Sedge et embrassa sa mère sur la joue :

Liz : « Je sors Sedge, je reviens tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

John, de son coté, se réveilla, et sa première pensée fut pour Liz : elle avait été parfaite hier ; lui qui avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas à l'aise devant ses amis, elle s'en était magnifiquement sortie !

Après avoir végété pendant une demie heure dans son lit, il décida enfin de se lever : il prit une douche, s'habilla et alluma sa télé : il n'allait tout de même pas rester toute la journée dans sa chambre d'hôtel !!! Il sortit de nouveau le numéro de téléphone de Liz : mais elle dormait peut être encore ? Elle avait surement prévu de faire quelque chose avec sa mère ?

Il posa le bout de papier sur la table, il l'appellerait plus tard.

Il sortit de l'hôtel au bout de 2 heures, bien décidé à s'occuper toute la journée !

Il en avait presque oublié que c'était bientôt Noel : des illuminations ornaient les rues, les vitrines des boutiques, les réverbères…

Alors qu'il roulait, il s'aperçu, qu'instinctivement, il s'était dirigé vers le quartier d'Elizabeth.

Il s'arrêta près de l'immense sapin trônant au centre de la place de la ville.

Il s'assit alors sur un banc en face de l'arbre de Noel, des chants de Noel étaient diffusés dans les rues…

Elizabeth, qui avait revêtue pour l'occasion, une veste, une écharpe beige immense entourant presque entièrement sa tête, et un bonnet en laine de la couleur de son écharpe, promenait Sedge, quand elle crut apercevoir John assit sur un banc.

Liz : « John ? »

Ce dernier se retourna surpris de la voir :

John : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Liz : « Moi ? c'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça ! je pensais que votre hôtel était à 20 minutes d'ici. C'est un sacré détours. »

John : « Oui, en effet ; mais je … en fait, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ! cet arbre semblait très beau alors, j'ai décidé de m'y arrêter. »

Elle s'assit à coté de lui :

Liz : « Oui, il est magnifique ! Que faites vous pour Noel ? »

John ne s'attendait pas à cette question :

John : « Et bien, j'en sais rien, je voulais le passer avec des potes, mais ils sont tous pris … Donc, j'en sais rien ! »

Liz se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis pris une grande inspiration :

Liz : « Vous… vous voulez le passer avec nous ? »

John la fixa alors :

John : « Vous voulez m'inviter à une fête de famille ? Avec toute votre famille ? »

Liz : « Oui, et bien, il n'y aura que mes frères et leur femme respective, ainsi que leurs enfants … et bien sur ma mère ! »

John : « Oui ça ne fait qu'une dizaine de personnes !!! »

Liz : « Mais si vous ne voulez pas… »

John : « Non ! je serais enchanté de venir… Il faut que je m'habille ou quoi ? »

Liz : « Et bien, un pantalon et une chemise feront l'affaire … »

John : « Ca va de soi…. »

Liz éclata de rire :

John : « J'adore votre rire, il est si rare sur Atlantis ! »

Liz : « Il est rare de rire de cette manière sur Atlantis !! »

Elle était si belle avec son visage emmitouflé dans son écharpe et un bonnet vissé sur sa tête ; il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui entravait son regard, ce regard qui le désarmait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Liz : « Vous avez les doigts gelés ! »

John : « Désolé ! »

Liz : « Non ça va… »

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, mais une boule neige, jetée par mégarde par une petite fille, alla s'écraser sur la veste de John. Ce dernier, surpris, fixa la petite qui semblait gênée :

Fille : « Désolée m'sieur ! »

John : « Ah oui vraiment ? je vais t'apprendre à viser moi ! »

John prit de la neige entre ses mains, et jeta, avec une précision qui faisait de lui un bon militaire, la boule sur la petite qui n'eut pour seule réflexe que de se tourner pour recevoir la neige dans le dos :

Fille : « Hey !!! »

John : « Alors tu capitules ??? »

Fille : « Ca risque pas. Joey ! Sam ! »

Deux autres garçons arrivèrent en renfort.

John : « Ah je vois … Elizabeth, vous venez m'aider, je crois que je suis cerné ! »

Liz : « Vous l'avez cherché, débrouillez-vous ! »

Il fit une moue boudeuse mais ne fit pas demi tour : il alla se planquer derrière un arbre en se chargeant de munitions !

Quel gamin !! il semblait s'entendre à merveille avec les enfants ; il ferait un bon père. Bon, un peu immature certes, mais tellement attendrissant. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et lâcha Sedge :

Liz : « Allez, va jouer ! »

Il ne se fit pas attendre : il se rua sur John et fit tomber toutes boules de neige que John avait préalablement faites.

John : « Sedgewick !!!!!! Vous l'avez fait exprès ! »

Liz : « Pas du tout ! »

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de se justifier qu'une boule de neige alla s'écraser sur son écharpe.

Liz : « John !! Mais… »

Une seconde boule de neige arriva, mais elle l'esquiva en se couchant sur le coté.

John : « Joli réflexe ! »

Liz, en se relevant, lui envoya une boule en plein visage !

Fille : « Joli tirs madame. »

John : « Traitresse ! »

Elle se cacha derrière le banc, attendant la riposte de John, qui ne se fit pas attendre : il lui envoya 3 boules successives ; mais en faisant cela, il offrit son dos aux trois gamins qui le fusillèrent littéralement de missiles :

John : « Ah je vois, c'est un complot. »


	6. Chapter 6

Ils passèrent au moins 3 heures sur la place à s'amuser jusqu'à ce que les enfants durent rentrer pour déjeuner.

Liz et John étaient trempés et essoufflés :

John : « J'ai gagné non ? »

Liz : « Surement pas ! »

John : « Qui alors ? »

Sedgewick aboya alors :

John et Liz, amusés : « Sedgewick bien sûr! »

John : « Vous voulez manger un bout quelque part ? »

Liz : « Non je pense que je vais rentrer à présent. »

Alors qu'elle se leva, John l'interpella :

John : « Vous voulez sortir avec moi … je veux dire ce soir ! Allez au restaurant… »

Liz : « Pourquoi pas, avec plaisir. »

John : « Je viens vous chercher vers … 19 h, ça vous va ? »

Liz : « C'est parfait ! A ce soir. »

Puis elle s'éloigna avec Sedge. John était sur un petit nuage.

Liz rentra exténuée de cette promenade :

Mère : « Et bien, je vois que tu as croisé une armada de boules de neige. »

Liz : « Oui, John a voulu jouer … et il a perdu ! »

Mère : « John hein ? »

Liz : « Oui, je l'ai rencontré sur la place, près du sapin. Au fait, je … je l'ai invité à passer Noel avec nous ; Il est tout seul, et il ne savait pas quoi faire alors… »

Mère : « C'est parfait ! comme cela tu ne seras pas seule au milieu de tes frères avec leur femme ! J'ai moi- même invité Edward. »

Liz : « Ah oui ??? intéressant. Ce soir, je sors. »

Mère : « Et ou vas-tu sans indiscrétions ? »

Liz : « John m'a invité à diner avec lui. »

Mère : « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as enfin pris ta vie de femme en main ! »

Liz :: « Maman, c'est juste un ami avec lequel je vais manger ! »

Mère : « Oui bien sur ! Tu travailles avec lui tous les jours, et quand tu prends un congé pour voir ta famille, tu passes ton temps avec lui, curieux non ?!? »

Liz : « Bon, ça suffit ! Quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose entre nous… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, préférant capituler devant l'insistance de sa mère.

John était trempé ! Il enleva sa veste et son pull : quelle magnifique matinée : entre les enfants et Liz qui semblaient appréciée elle aussi cet instant. Il se coucha sur son lit : il allait avoir la possibilité de connaître la famille de Liz ! Quelle pression, il ne devait pas la décevoir, il devait être à la hauteur. Il se redressa : mais pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? c'était du suicide, il allait être mangé tout cru par ces frères, protecteurs de la petite sœur !

Tant pis, de tout manière, s'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle , il devrait un jour ou l'autre faire face à eux !!!

Il s'endormi, non s'en avoir mis son réveil pour ne pas être en retard pour le rendez vous avec Liz ce soir.

Le soir venu, Elizabeth s'était préparée plus que tôt que la veille ! Elle choisit ses vêtements avec soin : ce soir, elle porterait un ensemble noir veste/pantalon. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, laissant ses boucles brunes retombées librement sur ses épaules. Elle se regarda devant le miroir : elle devait mettre des bijoux : elle sortit une parure, la parure que sa mère lui avait prêté pour l'occasion, un bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles et un collier en argent, puis elle se mit quelques gouttes de parfum.

Sous le regard de Sedge, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace :

Liz : « Alors comment tu me trouves ? »

Sedge, pour toute réponse, souffla lourdement.

Liz : « Merci, c'est gentils !!!! »

Elle descendit et pu constater que le couvert avait été mis pour 2.

Liz : « Quelqu'un vient ce soir ? »

Mère : « Euh, et bien, j'ai invité Edward. »

Liz : « Ah ! »

Mère : « Tu vas t'amuser ce soir ; moi aussi … »

Elizabeth ria quand John frappa à sa porte :

Mère : « Allez, vas-y ! et profite de cette soirée… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit un John apprêté comme s'il se rendit à l'opéra : c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle constata à quel point, il était bel homme.

John : « Vous êtes magnifique ! »

Liz : « Merci. »

Ils partirent sous le regard attendrie de la mère de Liz.

Liz :« Ou allons nous ? »

John : « Et bien, je n'en savais rien il y a encore quelques minutes … mais j'ai trouvé en chemin. »

Il gara sa voiture devant un restaurant qui semblait fermé ; il ouvrit, tel un gentleman, la portière à Elizabeth. Il frappa à la porte et Kyle lui ouvrit :

Kyle : « J'ai cru que nous ne viendriez pas ! »

Liz suivit John sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'attendait :

Dans la bâtisse, un décor somptueux de Noel :

Kyle : « Que pensez vous de ma déco ? »

Liz resta sans voix ; John lui prit la main et l'emmena à une table au centre de la pièce : il tira la chaise de Liz pour que cette dernière puisse s'asseoir. Au passage, Kyle prit son manteau, puis les laissa seuls. Une musique douce enchantait la pièce ; des guirlandes lumineuses, les stalactiques de Crystal tombèrent du plafond …

Liz : « Mais comment ? »

John : « C'est le restaurant de Kyle, il la ouvert il y a quelques temps ; juste avant la naissance de Tom. »

Liz : « Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher ! »

John : « Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

Liz : « Il n'y a personne ! Nous sommes les seuls clients ce soir ? »

John, amusé : « Non ! C'est moi qui est demandé à Kyle de réserver le resto pour nous 2. »

Liz : « Vraiment ? mais pourquoi ? »

John : « Je voulais que l'on soit tranquille, tous les 2. »

Liz était touchée de cette attention : il voulait être seul avec elle !

La soirée se passa sans encombre : les discussions tournaient autour d'Atlantis, mais aussi de leur famille respective : ainsi, Liz appris que John était orphelin, sans frères ni sœurs. Elle appris aussi, avec déception que ce dernier avait été marié :

Liz : « Marié ? depuis longtemps ? »

John : « En fait, c'était une erreur de jeunesse :on était amoureux et on pensait que ça durerait toute la vie ! Mais on était jeune et inconscient : on s'est marié à la va-vite … on a divorcé tout aussi rapidement ! »

Liz : « Moi qui pensait que le mariage était … »

John : « La prochaine femme avec qui je me marierais sera la bonne, je le sais. »

Liz : « Et bien, je l'espère pour vous ! »

John : « Et vous ? le mariage… »

Liz repensa alors à Simon : ils avaient prévu de se marier une fois leur carrière, ou du moins sa carrière, lancée.

Liz : « Je … j'y ai pensé… mais aujourd'hui … Atlantis me prends tout mon temps ! Je ne me vois pas ailleurs : »

John : « Moi aussi ; même si je pense que je finirais mes jours sur Terre, je veux vivre le plus longtemps sur la citée. »

Liz : « Moi aussi. »

Le diner se termina dans les rires entre les bulles de champagne et le dessert.

Il touchait à sa fin et Liz sentait la fatigue venir. John la raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture : une fois arrivé devant chez Liz, John était bien décidé à l'embrasser : personne ne viendrait les interrompre ici, ni chien, ni boule de neige, ni canards…

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa la joue de la jeune femme, elle posa sa main sur la sienne :

Liz : « C'était une magnifique soirée, merci. »

John : « Elle n'est pas encore finie… »

Il s'approcha si près qu'elle put sentir le souffle de John sur son visage.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres … cette fois-ci, c'était le moment … plus que quelques millimètres … mais tout d'un coup, la lumière du perron s'alluma ; John, surpris, recula tandis que Liz baissa la tête, dépitée.

Ils n'y arriveraient jamais…

Sur le perron, Edward sorti, suivi de la mère de Liz ; ils n'avaient pas vu la voiture garée un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Liz : « C'est ma mère…. »

John : « Et … »

Liz : « …. Son ami ; enfin, petit ami…. Je crois. »

Sa mère embrassa furtivement Edward, et à ce moment là, John pensa que lui au moins avait eu un baiser !

Après que Edward soit parti, Liz sortie à son tour de la voiture, suivi par John :

Liz : « Je vais y aller ! Nous nous reverrons pour Noel ? »

John : « Oui bien sur ! Je … j'ai adoré cette soirée. »

Liz : « Moi aussi… »

Elle partie en direction de sa maison ; John ne reparti qu'une fois sûr que Liz soit rentrée. Agréable soirée qui aurait pu se terminer en apothéose !!!

Mère : « Tu es déjà rentrée ? Je pensais que tu allais découcher !! »

Liz : « Oui mais non ! Je suis fatiguée ce soir, on en reparlera demain ! »

Elle alla se coucher, une pointe de déception l'envahit alors…

Mais quel idiot !!! Il aurait du l'embrasser quand même ! Encore une fois, il était passé à coté ! Ca faisait quand même beaucoup pour 3 jours : 4 tentatives et aucun résultat, c'était peut être le destin.

Il s'affala sur son lit en soupirant : mais qu'est ce qui clochait ?!? Il l'aimait, maintenant il en était sur, et il semblait qu'elle aussi l'aimait ! Alors quoi, pourquoi ça marchait pas ? Il avait tellement envie d'elle…

Il se coucha, des pensées pleines d'amertume…


	7. Chapter 7

Nous étions le 23 au matin, Liz fut réveillée par des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée : elle avait peu dormi, et elle avait envie de dormir encore, mais cette idée s'évanouie quand elle entendit sa mère toquer à la porte de sa chambre :

Mère : « Lizzie… Liz, tu es réveillée ? »

Liz sortie du lit complètement dans le brouillard, tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la porte et ouvrit :

Mère : « Houlà ! je te réveille peut être ? »

Liz : « Non, si peu ! tu as besoin de moi ? »

Mère : « Et bien oui : je dois préparer le repas pour demain et aussi décorer la maison … J'ai besoin que tu ailles acheter quelques décorations pour moi… Liz ? »

Liz était accoudée à la porte, elle semblait dormir debout :

Liz : « Je suis là !!! Bon ok, je suis partie… Là, j'y vais… tout de suite … je suis en route. »

Mère : « Ravie de le savoir !! Bon et bien quand tu seras prête… »

Liz : « Oui, oui, c'est bon ! »

Liz referma la porte et prit une douche tiède, puis s'habilla chaudement avant de sortir faire les courses. Elle avait laissé Sedge pour l'occasion ; au fur et à mesure qu'elle fit les courses, elle croisa une multitude de couples, cela la rendit nostalgique : pourquoi elle aussi ne pouvait pas avoir de petit ami comme tout le monde ??? qu'il la prenne par la main ou par les épaules ? qu'ils aillent au cinéma ensemble, qu'il l'invite au restaurant ou simplement qu'ils passent une soirée ensemble au coin du feu…

Bizarrement, toutes ces possibilités devenaient plus réelles à mesure que les jours passaient et … qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec John… ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui le bon ? que ce soit l'homme avec qui elle pourrait finir ses jours ?

Ces derniers jours avaient été si parfaits… Jamais, elle n'avait ressentie autant de plaisir à être juste auprès de quelque un ; sans qu'il n'y ai autre chose que des regards, des sous-entendus, des sourires…

Sa voiture débordait de décorations de Noel : elle adorait qu'une maison respire Noel ; c'est aussi en partie pour cela qu'elle voulait une famille : Noel était une fête familiale : elle achèterait des tas de cadeaux pour ses enfants, ils crouleraient sous les présents … Mais avant les enfants, il faudrait déjà trouver l'homme avec qui les faire !!! ………………… John ………………..

Après son retour des courses, elle commença à mettre les décorations dans toute la maison, alors que sa mère préparait la liste des aliments pour demain.

Mère : « Dis moi, tu as bien dis à John de venir en décontracté ? »

Liz : « Oh et bien, on en a pas vraiment parlé : je lui est juste dis de … venir ! »

Mère : « Tu devrais l'appeler pour lui dire de mettre au moins une chemise ! »

Liz : « Il est civilisé maman, il ne débarquera pas avec en T shirt troué !! »

Mère : « Qu'est ce que s'est passé hier, tu ne m'as rien dit, racontes !! »

Liz : « Il m'a invité dans un très joli restaurant ; il l'avait réservé rien que pour nous 2 ! »

Mère : « Eh bien dis moi… il ne lésine pas sur les moyens ! Et ensuite ??? »

Liz : « On s'est baladé en ville, sur des berges et ensuite … on est rentré. »

Mère : « Et c'est tout ? Je pensais que tu n'allais pas rentrer de la nuit moi ! »

Liz : « Maman ! j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose si tu le veux bien ! »

Liz termina la décoration de la maison en silence …

De son coté, John avait lui aussi fait quelques achats pour Noel : il ne devait pas arriver les mains vides ! Il trouva son bonheur dans une petite boutique de cadeaux.

Il se disait qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs ferait l'affaire pour la mère d'Elizabeth ; il voulait trouver quelque chose d'original pour Liz …

Une fois fait, il décida de trouver quelque chose de décent à se mettre pour demain, quand le téléphone sonna : c'était elle !

John : « Oui ? »

Liz : « John ? c'est Elizabeth … c'était juste pour vous dire que pour demain, si vous pouviez au moins mettre une chemise et euh … je ne vous dérange pas là ? »

John : « Pas du tout, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous entendre ! J'ai pris note … d'ailleurs, j'allais justement m'acheter un costume. »

Liz : « Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine ! juste une chemise, une cravate et un pantalon ! ça fera l'affaire. »

John : « Un pantalon vous êtes sûre ? je comptais venir en caleçon moi !! »

Elizabeth se rendit compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire était complètement stupide ! Evidemment un pantalon, mais ou avait-elle la tête ?!?!

Liz : « Oui, enfin, vous m'avez comprise ! »

John : « Pas de souci … et vous comment allez vous être habillée ? je dis ça pour qu'on soit pas dépareillés ! «

Liz : « Et bien, je ne sais pas encore… Est-ce si important ? »

John : « J'aimerais vous voir en robe au moins une fois ! »

Elizabeth ne savait quoi répondre à ça !

John : « Elizabeth ? vous êtes toujours là ? »

Liz : « Euh oui, pardon ! Euh une robe ??? pourquoi pas ! je tiens compte de votre demande ! »

John : « De toute manière, elle ne restera pas longtemps sur vous !! Bon je dois y aller ; à demain. »

Il raccrocha laissant Elizabeth complètement désemparée, le téléphone à main : pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Ca voulait dire quoi ce « vous la garderait pas longtemps sur vous » ?!?!? Est ce qu'il avait l'intention de …

John avait l'impression d'avoir réussi son effet : cette fois-ci, il ne passerait pas à coté, même si la maison devait s'écrouler sur leur tête… demain…. Elle serait à lui !

Le lendemain matin, veille de Noel, Elizabeth s'était levée la première et s'affairait dans la cuisine :

Mère : « Et bien, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui !! c'est parce que c'est Noel ? ou bien le fait de revoir tes frères ?? ou encore de revoir ton beau John ??? »

Liz : « Maman, ça suffit ! J'ai hâte de revoir les garçons ! »

Mère : « Et bien, c'est réciproque crois moi… Ah tu verras, Luke est tellement heureux avec sa femme, dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir le jour du mariage. »

Liz : « Oui, je .. j'étais très prise !» ( en effet, au moment ou son frère se mariait, elle luttait contre des nanites !!!). A quelle heure doivent-ils arriver ? »

Mère : « En début d'après midi… et John ? »

Liz : « J'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas donné d'heure, en fin d'après midi je pense… Je l'appellerais pour confirmer ! »

Liz avait le trac : elle redoutait la confrontation entre ses frères et John : ils allaient essayer de le déstabiliser … mais elle avait confiance en John ! Tout se passerait bien … enfin, c'était à espérer !

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle ! Les frères de Liz n'allaient pas tarder ! Elle avait hâte de les revoir… On frappa à la porte : c'était eux !!

C'est Liz qui ouvrit :

: « JOYEUX NOEL !!! »

Liz : « Oh Luke ! joyeux noel !! »

Il la prit dans ses bras…

Luke : « Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué p'tite sœur ! »

Il entra, suivit de sa femme :

Luke : « Tu de souviens de Bree ? »

Liz : « Bien sur voyons ! »

Luke : « Aujourd'hui, c'est Bree Weir ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ethan de faire son apparition en compagnie de sa femme, Elaine et leurs 3 enfants Jordan (13 ans), Jenny (10 ans) et Julia (8 ans). Ils parlèrent du bon vieux temps quand le dernier des frères de Liz arriva enfin : Andrew accompagnée de sa femme aussi et de leurs jumeaux : William et James (7 ans).

Andrew : « Alors Liz, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes un mari ? »

Mère : « Figure toi que ce sera plus rapide que tu ne le penses ! Il va arriver. »

Luke : « Quoi ? tu as invité un homme pour Noel ? comme ça ? tu n'as pas peur !! »

Liz : « Peur de quoi ? »

Luke : « Et bah , qu'on le fasse fuir ! »

Liz : « Non ! il est … il va vous plaire. »

Andrew : « Et que fait-il dans la vie ? »

Mère : « Il est militaire, il travaille avec Lizzie. »

Ethan : « Et vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ? c'est du sérieux ?? »

Liz : « Ca suffit !! Vous lui poserez toutes vos questions embarrassantes quand il sera là ! Et ….. non …. On ne sort pas ensemble !!!!!!»

En espérant qu'il ne soit pas en retard !

Les heures passaient, et toujours aucune nouvelle de John ; Liz commençait à croire qu'il s'était enfui…

Mais la sonnette retentit alors … Enfin, le voilà !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ……


	8. Chapter 8

Résumé : Sheppard et Elizabeth passent Noel sur Terre ; alors qu'ils semblent considérablement se rapprochés, Liz invite John au réveillon familial… Le soir venu, tout le monde est là ... John se fait attendre …

Il était là … devant elle. Cela semblait si irréel comme situation : John Sheppard à un réveillon de Noel avec la famille de Liz !!!

Liz : « Je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus ! »

John : « Désolé ! Un accident sur la route ! Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir … »

En effet, Liz arborait une longue robe de velours bordeaux, laissant apparaître ses épaules, mais couvrant ses bras ; un léger décolleté émoustillait déjà John (Ah jte jure, les mecs !!)

Liz : « Merci pour le « ce soir » ! »

John : « Non, je ne voulais pas dire que … »

Liz : « Je plaisante John, détendez-vous ! Vous êtes vous aussi très élégant ! »

John : « Merci »

Liz : « Entrons ! il fait un froid de canard… »

Liz pris le manteau de John, qui restait là, prostré dans le couloir : il n'osait pas entrer dans le salon en premier : il fallait que ça soit Liz !

Liz : « Suivez-moi. »

John pris une profonde inspiration et, d'un pas hésitant, suivit Elizabeth.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, quelle horreur !

C'était son pire cauchemars ( enfin ça et se retrouver nu au milieu de la salle des commandes !!). Il se dirigea vers l'homme le plus proche, et , sous une apparente nervosité, tendit la main vers Luke, le plus jeune des frères.

John : « Bonsoir, joyeux Noel ! John. »

Luke le toisa de haut en bas … Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Se demanda Liz… Puis il afficha un large sourire et tendit à son tour chaleureusement la main :

Luke : « Luke, le petit frère de Liz. Voici ma femme Bree. »

John : « Enchanté ! »

Ouf ! il venait de franchir le premier obstacle, il en restait quand même 2 autres : mais quelle idée d'avoir autant de frères !!!

Ce fut au tour d'Ethan de saluer John, puis vint celui d'Andrew ; Andrew était le frère aîné de Liz, le premier… Il avait toujours défendu sa sœur de la maternelle au lycée : personne n'osait bousculer Liz de peur d'avoir Andrew sur le dos !!

Il était assez massif et avait des mains qui faisaient facilement 2 fois celles de John ; il tapait bien dans les 2 mètres et avait ce même regard perçant, caractéristique de Liz quand elle n'était pas d'accord ou quand elle réfléchissait ; c'était de famille sans doute ! Mais il avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant : il ressemblait à Liz !!! le regard, mais aussi la forme du visage, la même couleur des cheveux et les mêmes yeux ! On pouvait pas se tromper sur leurs gênes en tout cas !!

John s'avança avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve à ce moment là, et tendit une main fébrile vers Andrew :

John : « Je suis… enchanté de connaître enfin la famille d'Elizabeth …. John… »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate,( l'horreur), mais une seconde de silence : tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres d'Andrew ; Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Liz voulu intervenir, mais au moment ou elle entreprit de faire un pas vers John pour venir à son secours, l'immense main d'Andrew se dressa vers le militaire :

Andrew : « Enchanté aussi de connaître enfin quelqu'un qui travaille avec notre chère Lizzie … Andrew ! »

Sa main goba littéralement celle de John et la secoua vigoureusement : mais qu'est ce que c'était que ces mains ! personne n'a de telles mains sur terre !! pensa John alors que l'étreinte de desserra.

Rassurée, Liz reprit la parole :

Liz : « Bien, John, asseyez-vous. »

Evidemment le seul siège libre se trouvait à coté d'Andrew !! Il s'assit, pas vraiment rassuré, attendant la rafale de questions embarrassantes sur sa relation avec Liz ; mais la première qui vint le surpris :

Andrew : « Alors comme ça vous êtes militaire ? quel grade ? »

John : « Lieutenant colonel dans l'Air Force. »

Luke : « Waouh ! et vous pilotez quoi ? »

John, se sentant plus à l'aise avec un sujet qu'il maîtrisait :

John : « Oh … des F16 la plupart du temps, des Mirages aussi, mais c'est occasionnel ! »

Andrew : « Comment un militaire de l'Air Force peut-il se retrouver avec une diplomate de Georges Town ? »

Aie ! les questions délicates arrivaient …

John : « Et bien, j'ai été affecté dans une mission en Antarctique, là ou se trouvait Elizabeth… Pour … euh… »

Liz : « … Me surveiller ! Il devait s'occuper de ma sécurité ! »

John lança un regard plein de compassion à Liz

Ethan : « Et ça, ça requérait vos compétences de pilote ? »

John : « Entre autre oui ! La mission est à la fois civile et militaire : je suis le plus haut gradé de la base … en antarctique … et Elizabeth est la chef de cette mission ! C'est mon boss. »

Liz trouvait déroutant la manière dont il pouvait se dépêtrer d'une telle situation : cette habileté à manipuler les faits la troublait : en somme, il savait très bien mentir !!

Mère : « Lizzie, tu viens m'aider pour les plats ? »

Liz acquiesça en se levant et en la suivant dans la cuisine, non sans avoir jeter un œil sur John qui devait à présent de battre tout seul dans la fosse aux lions !

Andrew : « Alors John, parlons sérieusement : Vous et Liz, ça fait combien de temps ? »

John était très surpris par la franchise d'Andrew, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair !

John : « Oh, il n' y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi ! Nous sommes collègues et amis. »

Andrew : « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ma sœur ne vous plait pas ? »

Quelle situation surréaliste : mais bien sur qu'elle lui plaisait ! Mais il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à ses frères qu'il ne cessait de penser à elle jour et nuit, qu'il aimerait passer la fin de ses jours auprès d'elle, l'embrasser, la caresser à chaque minute !

John : « Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'elle est mon patron et que hiérarchiquement et même éthiquement … ce serait … Enfin… »

Andrew : « Mais vous vous doutez bien que vous êtes plus qu'un ami pour elle : enfin, elle vous invite la veille de Noel, au sein de sa famille, avec ses frères qui, avouons-le, sont très sélectifs au niveau des hommes qu'elle fréquente ! Elle nous a présenté Simon que 5 mois après leur premier rendez-vous ! »

John venait alors de saisir : c'était un test ! Liz savait que ses frères lui parlerait de la sorte : elle voulait voir sa réaction : allait-il fuir ? capituler devant eux, devant elle ? s'en tenir là et rester de bons amis ?

John : « Pour être franc, Elizabeth m'attire beaucoup, mais même si c'est réciproque … une fois que nous reprendrons notre mission, je sais que les choses redeviendront comme avant : s'il se passe quelque chose ici, comment le gérer là-bas ? Je connais Elizabeth, et je sais qu'elle a d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, et je ne veux pas la surcharger avec une autre, qui pourrait lui être éviter. »

Andrew se redressa sur sa chaise, fixa John puis se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il n'y est que John qui puisse l'entendre :

Andrew : « Vous l'aimez ? »

John fixa alors l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine qui laissait apercevoir Liz, en train de découper des patates : elle souriait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant ; puis il repensa à cette image de Liz tenant dans ses bras le bébé de Kyle : il voulait, plus que tout au monde, qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants, qu'elle ait le sourire aux lèvres en préparant le repas pour toute la famille … leur famille !

John : « Oui … Oui, je l'aime. »

Liz revint un plat à la main : « A table ! »

John fut presque soulagé d'avoir enfin reconnu ses sentiments envers Liz ! Il se leva, suivit des frères de Liz et de leur femme. Les enfants avaient mangé avant et se trouvaient dans le bureau du père de Liz, transformé pour l'occasion en dortoir pour eux.

John tira la chaise d'Elizabeth pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, puis vint se mettre à coté d'elle. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur : des rires, des souvenirs, des questions encore et toujours sur Liz et John … Questions, qu'avec le temps, ils avaient appris à éluder par une autre !

A la fin du repas, alors que les belles sœurs de Liz couchaient leurs enfants, et que Luke et John aidaient sa mère dans la cuisine, Andrew vint s'asseoir à coté de sa sœur :

Andrew : « Il est bien ce type… il est franc, honnête, droit… Il ferait un parfait mari ! »

Liz : « Andy… John t'a payé pour louer ses louanges ? »

Andrew : « Il n'a pas eu à le faire !!! Je l'ai vu, je vous ai vu … pendant tout le repas, vous ne vous êtes pas quitter des yeux ! Ce n'est pas la dinde qu'il mangeait mais toi qu'il dévorait du regard !! »

Liz rougit, c'était la première fois que son frère trouvait un homme à son gout ! Même Simon avait eu du mal à être accepté dans la fratrie.

Andrew : « Laisse lui une chance ! »

Liz : « Tu joues les marieuses maintenant ? »

Andrew : « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : depuis Simon, tu n'y crois plus ; et moi je dis, que cet homme te redonne le sourire… qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Liz : « Du temps Andrew, il me faut du temps. »

Andrew : « Tu vas le perdre… »

John réapparu avec un énorme plat sur lequel se dressait une bûche géante : Liz se leva pour l'aider.

Luke : « AHAH !!! vous êtes pris …. Tradition oblige ! »

Luke pointa du doigts quelque chose au-dessus de la tête de John et Liz : du gui !

Ils tenaient tous les 2 la bûche et ne savait pas quoi faire : ils ne pouvaient plus esquiver cette fois-ci !

Andrew : « Allez les amoureux ! »

Liz balbutia quelque chose que John ne comprit pas ; ça y'est, il allait enfin l'embrasser (et pas sous l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre non !) : mais il voyait leur premier baiser plus discret … pas devant toute sa famille, y compris sa mère !

Liz le regardait, elle attendait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire… Elle fut vite fixée : il s'approcha doucement d'elle, si près qu'elle pu aisément sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien ; elle agrippa le plateau avec force comme s'il devait la retenir au cas ou ! elle ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de John se déposer sur les siennes : il avait les lèvres si douces…

Il pencha lentement la tête sur le coté pour mieux capturer sa bouche ; dans un rapide mouvement, il mordilla légèrement la lèvre supérieure de Liz qui se laissa faire sans broncher… Elle frissonna. Après quelques secondes, il se séparèrent, tenant toujours le plateau entre eux. Liz avait les joues en feu : elle devait à présent être aussi rouge que sa robe ( bon ok, sa robe est bordeaux, mais on imagine le truc !).

Mère : « On pourrait peut être servir le dessert … enfin, s'ils veulent bien lâcher le plateau ! »

A ces mots, ils redescendirent de leur nuage : Liz s'assit tandis que John essayait tant bien que mal de mettre la bûche sur la table sans en faire une crème renversée !!!

Après cet événement, Liz et John n'osaient plus se regarder !!

Luke : « Regardez !! il neige ! »

Andrew se leva et regarda par la fenêtre :

Andrew : « En effet, ça tombe bien même ! Y'a une sacrée couche dehors ! Dites John, votre hôtel, il est loin ? »

John : « A 20 minutes d'ici environ, pourquoi ? »

Andrew : « Bah, parce qu'à mon avis, vous êtes pas prêt de nous quitter ! »

John se leva à son tour et constata que la neige avait entièrement recouvert sa voiture, ainsi que toutes celles de la rue !


	9. Chapter 9

Les frères de Liz avaient prévu de dormir sur place, dans leur chambre d'enfance respective, mais John ne se voyait pas demander asile : sa mère avait déjà eut la gentillesse de l'accueillir parmi eux … il n'allait tout de même pas mendier un toit pour cette nuit !!!

Et il n'eut pas à le faire, Liz s'en chargea pour lui :

Liz : « On va vous installer sur le canapé ! »

John fut surpris par ce geste, mais pas autant que ses frères qui se dépêchèrent de la charrier :

Ethan : « Pourquoi tu lui offrirais pas l'hospitalité dans ta chambre Lizzie ? »

Lie : « Ahahaha …. Très drôle ! »

Luke : « Ethan à raison : tu vas pas le faire dormir sur le canapé tout de même, ton lit est plus confortable ! »

Liz se tourna alors vers Andrew, attendant qu'il la défende, mais il ne dit rien ! Il sourit même, amusé par la situation dans laquelle Liz s'était mise toute seule.

Il se tourna vers John :

Andrew : « T'es un grand garçon ! fais ce que tu veux … mais soyez discrets, les enfants dorment à coté ! »

Liz : « ANDREW !!! »

Andrew : « Tu es la bienvenu ! »

Après avoir mis les cadeaux au pied du sapin et quelques au revoir, tout le monde alla se coucher :

Mère : « Tiens, donne ça à John »

Liz : « Merci »

Mère : « Et ça aussi : c'est un T shirt d'Andrew… »

Liz descendit et vit John assit au pied du sapin, déposant 2 cadeaux : l'un orné d'un papier cadeau rouge vif et l'autre de couleur or.

Liz : « C'est pour vous. »

Il se releva en vitesse :

John : « Ah merci … Je suis désolé de vous déranger comme ça ! »

Liz : « Il n'y a pas de mal, vraiment ! »

Elle l'aida à mettre les draps de manière convenable sur le canapé et y déposa deux couvertures :

John : « Bah je vais pas avoir froid avec ça ! »

Liz : « Les nuits sont fraîches ici…. Bon, je vais vous laisser vous changer … il y a une salle de bain au bout du couloir sur votre droite. »

John : « Merci … et … euh, ou se trouve votre chambre ?!? »

Liz : « Pourquoi ? »

John : « Juste pour savoir … s'il fait vraiment trop froid, vous pourriez peut être me réchauffer !!! »

Liz n'en revenait pas, il la draguait ouvertement ! Il lui faisait du rentre dedans, comme ça, en passant !!!

John : « Je plaisante, faites pas cette tête … Je vais pas vous sauter dessus … enfin, pas comme ça ! »

Liz sourit alors ; elle lui donna le T shirt :

John : « C'est à qui ? »

Liz : « Andrew. »

John grimaça :

Liz : « Pas de panique !!! Il ne mord pas … pas toujours…. Bonne nuit John. »

John : « Bonne nuit Liz .. euh, Elizabeth ! »

A ce moment, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste … mais elle passa la porte sans même se retourner. C'était peut être trop tôt …

Il se coucha ….

… Mais au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond dans le canapé … il se redressa : il se leva et tira le rideau juste derrière le sapin : la neige tombait à gros flocons ; les illuminations dehors éclairaient à peine la rue.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, s'emmitouflant dans la couverture, et regarda la neige tombée : il adorait ça !!! Il resta là une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il contempla aussi le sapin de Noel, et plus particulièrement les cadeaux qu'il y avait déposé peu de temps avant … Pourvu qu'Elizabeth aime …

Dans la nuit, Elizabeth se leva ; comme toujours, elle avait soif, sauf que d'habitude, elle prenait soin de mettre une bouteille d'eau près de son lit pour ne pas être obligée de se relever ! Elle s'étira, mis ses chaussons et descendit en pyjama (comme celui dans The Real World mais en bleu !!) en direction de la cuisine, oubliant complètement que John était dans le salon !

Elle tâtonna à travers la pièce pour trouver le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine … elle alluma la lumière et sortit du frigo une bouteille d'eau minérale ; quand elle se retourna pour repartir vers sa chambre, elle aperçut enfin John assit sur le canapé, éclairé simplement par les loupiottes du sapin.

Elle s'approcha doucement, on ne savait jamais : et s'il dormait assis ?!?!

Liz : « John ? Vous ne dormez pas ? »

John : « Non. »

Liz : « Le canapé est si inconfortable que ça ? »

John : « Oh non ! mais j'ai jamais trouvé le sommeil la veille de Noel : l'habitude je crois ! quand j'étais petit je veillais toute la nuit pour apercevoir le père Noel ! »

Liz : « Sans résultat j'imagine ? »

John : « A mon grand désespoir ! »

Il se redressa pour la laisser s'asseoir à coté de lui :

Liz : « Je peux ? »

John : « C'est votre canapé ! »

Liz : « Oui mais là, c'est plutôt votre lit !! »

John : « Raison de plus ! »

Encore ces allusions… Le faisait-il par pur plaisir ou par torture psychologique ?!?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever …

Liz : « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

John : « Non merci ! »

Liz : « J'adore la neige qui tombe ! C'est un paysage si paisible … »

John : « Ca change de l'océan à perte de vue ! »

Liz : « Oui, mais c'est tout aussi agréable ! … Ca …. Vous dérange pas si je reste un peu ici ? »

John : « Au contraire, ma nuit n'en sera que plus douce ! »

Elizabeth ne savait plus quoi dire !! Elle resta là à coté de lui, sans bouger. John sentait que c'était peut être le moment de faire quelque chose :

Il s'approcha doucement et passa la couverture sur les épaules de Liz :

John : « Au cas ou vous auriez froid … mais peut être que.. »

Liz : « … Non c'est bien comme ça ! »

Elle attrapa le bout de la couverture et la tira sur elle ; John se rapprocha alors jusqu'à toucher la cuisse d'Elizabeth avec la sienne !

John : « A propos du … enfin, tout à l'heure… »

Elle posa son index sur la bouche de John :

Liz : « Shuuuut ….. »

Elle l'embrassa alors ; lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres :

Liz : « Joyeux Noel colonel Sheppard ! »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire ; il resta là, savourant ce bref moment ; il en voulut plus, mais Elizabeth se lova au creux de son épaule et posa sa tête dans le cou de John.

Ils s'endormirent comme cela …

Au petit matin, la descente en trombe des escaliers par les enfants réveillèrent Elizabeth et John :

James : « Waouhhhhhhhhhhhh ! regardez tous les cadeaux ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Elizabeth, à moitié endormie encore :

James : « Tante Liz, t'as vu le père Noel ? »

Liz , pas encore consciente de ce qui se passait autour, laissa la parole à John :

John : « Et bien, on est resté là toute la nuit et malheureusement, on s'est endormi !!!! »

James : « Oh zut !! »

Mais sa déception s'envola quand son frère hurla :

William : « Regarde celui-là il est pour toi ! »

Les enfants se précipitèrent au pied du sapin pour lui faire sa fête !

Liz s'aperçut, en se redressant, que John avait mit son bras autour de ses épaules : elle ne risquait pas de s'enfuir comme ça !!!

John : « Joyeux Noel : bien dormis ? »

Liz : « Peu, mais bien ! »

Elle lui sourit et ce dernier eut juste le temps de l'embrasser sur le front, quand les frères de Liz descendirent à leur tour ;

Ethan : « Alors on découche petite sœur ? »

Bree : « Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être lourd des fois ! »

Ethan : « Bah quoi ? »

Luke : « Ah bravo ! devant les enfants ! heureusement qu'ils sont pas descendus plus tôt ! »

Bree : « Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Liz se leva et alla précipitamment dans sa chambre :

Bree : « T'es content…. 'bécile ! »

En fait, Liz venait juste de calculer qu'elle était en pyjama devant tout le monde : elle redescendit avec une robe de chambre sur le dos.

Tout le monde s'activa autour des enfants pour ne pas qu'ils en mettent partout, tandis que John ne quittait pas Liz des yeux : même avec un peignoir, et les cheveux en bataille, elle était toujours aussi attirante !

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre le nez dans leur café, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux !

Andrew : « Alors les amoureux …. On fait des galipettes sur le canapé ! tu vois Liz, tu aurais mieux fait de le faire dormir dans ta chambre… »

Liz : « Pitié Andy, pas toi ! On s'est juste endormi … rien d'autre … »

Andrew : « Pourquoi t'es descendu ??? »

Liz : « Pour boire …. Et puis, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !! »

Andrew : « OK !!! »

John s'amusait de cette situation : Liz essayait tant bien que mal de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien fait …. Cette dernière se demandait si inconsciemment, elle n'était pas descendue boire parce que John était en bas…

La matinée passa au milieu des paquets ouverts et des cris des enfants jouant avec leurs cadeaux ; une fois cette folie passée, il ne restait plus, au pied du sapin, que les cadeaux des adultes… Les frères de Liz et leur femme respective s'échangèrent leur cadeau … même la mère de Liz en avait un à offrir à Edward !

Il ne restait plus que 2 cadeaux : ceux de John.

Discrètement, il prit le premier, le rouge, et se posta devant Elizabeth, assise à la table :

John : « Joyeux Noel »

Elle le prit tout en ne quittant pas une seconde John des yeux : il était comme un enfant qui offrait un cadeau à sa mère : penaud, il attendait sa réaction.

Fébrilement, elle enleva le papier cadeau rouge vif, qui lui rappela son uniforme sur Atlantis, laissant apparaître une boite en bois avec un couvercle sur lequel était gravé les lettres L et J entre-lassées. Quand elle ouvrit la boite, une douce mélodie s'y échappa …. Beethoven : la lettre à Elise ! A l'intérieur du coffret, elle trouva une autre petite boite, qu'elle ouvrit à son tour : c'était un collier en argent surmonté d'un pendentif en goutte d'eau en Crystal.

Liz : « Mon Dieu, c'et magnifique !!! John, vous n'auriez pas du … »

John : « Au contraire .. »

Il s'empara du collier et lui mit autour du cou ; elle le serra fort contre sa poitrine : elle se leva, se tourna vers lui et fit un geste qu'elle ne pensait jamais faire en de telles circonstances … Elle prit le visage de John entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs lèvres restèrent de longues secondes collées…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth consentit enfin à lâcher son étreinte ; John resta là, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste ; il savourait encore le gout des lèvres de Liz sur les siennes … Il n'en revenait pas : elle l'avait fait …

Cette scène se passa au milieu du chaos général et donc, dans l'indifférence totale : chaque couple contemplait les cadeaux offert à chacun, la mère d'Elizabeth et Edward se trouvait dans la cuisine …

John ne voulait pas s'arrêter là : il s'approcha une seconde fois de la jeune femme, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais comme si elle venait de réaliser que quelqu'un aurait pu les voir, elle mit ses mains sur celles de John et recula :

Liz : « Euh John… Non , pas … pas ici ! »

John : « Quoi, mais vous venez de … »

Liz : « Je sais mais là …. »

John, amusé : « Ok !!! Ah attendez … »

Il se retourna et attrapa le second cadeau :

John : « Tenez, ça c'est pour nous ! »

Liz : « Nous ? »

John : « Vous comprendrez en l'ouvrant… »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit ; en constatant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle rougit instantanément :

Liz : « Mais c'est … »

John lui fit signe alors d'être plus discrète. Elle cacha alors le cadeau sous son peignoir, quand Andrew arriva à leurs cotés :

Andrew : « Alors les amoureux … ça va ? »

John arbora un immense sourire en voyant que son cadeau avait eu l'effet escompté :

John : « Tout va très bien !!! »

La matinée se passa dans le chaos le plus complet : les enfants jouaient avec leurs cadeaux, les préparatifs pour le repas du midi s'organisaient autour de la mère de Liz, et des femmes de la famille …

Luke : « Vous repartez bientôt pour votre base ? »

John : « Oui, après demain. »

Ethan : « Vous y retournez ensemble ? »

John : « Oui, par le même … vol (hihihihihihi, bah oui la marque « jumper » est pas encore sorti chez nous !!) »

Andrew : « Vous allez reprendre votre petit train-train alors ? »

John : « Non … ça, surement pas ! J'ai compris …. Hier …. Je dois pas laisser passer ma chance avec Elizabeth ! »

Andrew : « A la bonne heure !!! »

John : « Mais, je ne sais pas si elle est… prête ! »

Andrew jeta un œil vers Elizabeth qui mettait la table avec l'aide de Bree :

Andrew : « Non, crois-moi, elle est prête ! »

Le déjeuner passé, chacun rentra chez soi : les frères de Liz passèrent au moins 20 bonnes minutes à dire au revoir à leur sœur.

Andrew : « Reviens nous vite ! La prochaine fois, j'espère que ce sera pour TON mariage… »

Liz eut pour seule réponse un petit rire qui cachait mal son embarras devant cette ultime tentative de déstabilisation !

Elle ne put contenir son émotion : quand ses frères partirent, elle laissa s'échanger une larme…

Ce fut bientôt au tour de John.

John : « Merci pour cette magnifique soirée … j'ai adoré ! Ca va nous faire tout drôle de rentrer sur Atlantis… »

Liz : « Oui, c'est sûr ! Ce sera différent ! »

John : « A tout point de vue … »

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa ; ce geste était tellement incongru que Liz sursauta littéralement :

Liz : « Mais qu'est ce que … »

John : « On peut se voir demain ou … »

Liz semblait embarrassée : elle voulait le revoir, mais ou cela les mèneraient-ils une fois revenus sur Atlantis ? Devaient-ils aller plus loin ici ? Si c'était le cas, comment vivre ensuite sur Atlantis ?

Tout oublier ? impossible !

Tout éluder ? impossible aussi !

Mais elle avait tellement adoré cette veille de Noel en sa compagnie…

Liz : « Demain ??? Et bien, euh oui … pourquoi pas ! »

Oui pourquoi pas ?!?!

John : « Donc, on se dit … vers ... vous voulez déjeuner avec moi ? »

Liz : « Je suis désolée, demain midi, j'ai prévu autre chose ! Mais on peut se voir dans l'après-midi ? »

John : « J'en serais enchanté !»

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole : elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, puis elle s'écarta .. mais John ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il serra Elizabeth à la taille, la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement ; elle n'eut, pour seul réflexe, que de perde ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise quand John rompit le lien :

John : « J'ai hâte d'être à demain …»

Puis il déblaya la neige de sa voiture, sous l'œil amusé de Liz :

John : « Ca vous viendrait pas à l'esprit de m'aider ?!?! »

Liz : « Non ! »

John pris alors de la neige entre ses mains et la jeta sur Liz, mais cette dernière, ayant sentie le coup venir, se faufila dans la maison ; puis elle rouvrit la porte légèrement :

Liz : « A demain John… »

Au bout de quelques minutes, John reparti le cœur léger.

Mère : « Alors ça y est enfin… »

Liz planait littéralement : elle s'assit dans le canapé, ce même canapé dans lequel, la veille elle l'avait embrassé, et tripota le collier de John.

Mère : « Houlà tu descends ou quoi ? »

Liz : « Quoi ? je descend d'ou ? »

Mère : « De ton nuage voyons … »

Elle passa le reste de la journée à contempler son pendentif ; quand elle se coucha le soir même, elle pensa que la journée à venir était cruciale : elle regarda le paquet rouge dans lequel se trouvait LEUR cadeau : comment avait-il osé ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle était ce genre de femme ?

Mais en même temps elle esquissa un léger sourire : il était vraiment impossible quand il s'y mettait !

Elle glissa le paquet sous son lit : personne ne devait le trouver ; une pensée horrible lui glaça le sang : et si sa mère le trouvait ????

Sedgewick sauta sur le lit pour y dormir. Liz s'engouffra sous sa couette …

… une journée cruciale était à venir …

( A suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

En se levant ce matin là, John pensa tout de suite à cette journée : elle devait être parfaite ; non pas que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été merveilleux, au contraire, mais celle-ci devait marquer un tournant dans sa relation avec Elizabeth.

Les baisers furtifs échangés ne lui suffisaient plus : ils devaient passer à la vitesse supérieure, et ils devaient le faire avant de repartir sur Atlantis, parce que John savait, qu'une fois revenus là-bas, ils leur seraient quasiment impossible d'entamer une relation ; ils devaient la commencer ici, sur Terre… Ainsi, il serait plus difficile pour Liz de faire machine arrière s'ils commençaient une relation sérieuse sur Terre !

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre : la neige tombait encore. Des enfants jouaient dehors, des passants promenaient leurs chiens …

Qu'il avait hâte de la revoir !!!

Il regarda sa chambre : des vêtements jonchaient le sol, des cadavres de bouteilles de bière traînaient près de la télé : il devait faire du rangement !!!

Il s'activa toute la matinée pour rendre sa chambre potable.

Elizabeth, de son coté, resta avec sa mère : elle repartait demain matin et voulait passer cette dernière journée en sa compagnie.

Mère : « Tu ne devrais pas être avec John ? »

Liz : « Tu l'as dit toi-même : je le vois à longueur de journée à mon travail ; donc, aujourd'hui, je me consacre à toi !!! »

Mère : « Donc, tu ne comptes pas le revoir avant demain ?!?! »

Liz se racla la gorge : « En fait, on … on se voit ce soir… »

Mère : « Ahah … Dois-je faire un repas pour 3, 2 ou 1 personnes ? »

Liz : « Et bien … 2…. Si tu comptes inviter Edward !! »

Mère : « Je suppose que tu ne rentreras pas non plus ce soir? »

Liz : « Ca, je n'en sais rien ! on verra … »

Mais pour elle, c'était tout vu !!

Bah oui, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas fait un tel cadeau…

Elle passa la journée à faire du shopping avec sa mère : elle se trouva quelques vêtements assez sexy : des débardeurs, des pantalons moulants, des bustiers …

C'est pas sur Atlantis qu'elle ferait de tels achats ! d'ailleurs, c'est pas sur Atlantis qu'elle ferait des achats tout court !!!!

Mère : « Eh bien ma chérie, tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens … pourquoi tant d'efforts alors qu'il est tout acquis à ta cause ! »

Liz : « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai pas le droit de … me sentir femme ! »

Mère : « Oui, surement ! Femme hein ? il aime ça ton John ??? »

Liz : « Tu sais, le plus dur ce n'est pas de trouver un homme, mais de le garder… et je m'en donne les moyens !! »

Mère : « Tu as bien raison !! A ce rythme, dans 1 an, c'est toi que l'on va marier ! et ensuite je tiendrais dans mes bras mon sixième petit-fils.»

Liz : « Maman !!! On en ai pas encore là. »

Mère : « Je m'en doute … »

Elles déjeunèrent dans un pub irlandais … Liz commençait à compter les heures qui la séparait de John : elle avait hâte de le voir, mais elle avait peur aussi ; elle angoissait à l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui … quelle gamine !

Il était 18 heures quand John frappa à la porte : Mon Dieu, elle était en panique !

Mère : « Je te revoie avant que tu partes demain ou non ? »

Liz : « Je passerais ne t'inquiètes pas »

En prononçant cette phrase, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait surement passer la nuit avec lui … D'un seul coup, la réalité devenait plus concrète, plus palpable : il était là derrière la porte, et elle allait passer la nuit avec lui : John, John Sheppard … Elle travaillait avec lui depuis 3 ans … et aujourd'hui, elle allait franchir le pas :

Ce pas qui les rendraient plus que de simples amis … des amants.

John : « Vous êtes prête ? »

Liz : « Oui. Que faisons-nous ? »

John : « J'ai bien une petite idée là tout de suite mais … »

Liz : « John !! »

Ils roulèrent en direction de Washington :

Liz : « Vous comptez me ramenez chez mes patrons ? »

John : « Non, juste vous faire l'amour dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! »

Liz crut avoir une crise cardiaque : à ce moment là, sa tête devait valoir le coup d'œil :

Liz : « Excusez-moi ? »

John : « Elizabeth, détendez-vous voyons. Je vous emmène dans un endroit que j'adore ; un lieu qui me sert de retraite quand je sais pas quoi faire ! »

Il se gara près d'un parc : la neige recouvrait l'herbe : c'était un paysage magnifique.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'assirent sur un banc en face d'un immense lac.

Liz : « C'est magnifique ! »

John : « Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu … »

Le soleil se coucha, teintant le ciel de toutes les nuances de rouge-orange.

John passa alors son bras autour des épaules de Liz, et la serra contre lui ; elle posa sa tête sur son épaule : leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts s'entre-lassèrent.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit les cheveux de Liz : elle sentait tellement bon …

Ils restèrent là pendant au moins 2 heures, sans se parler, sans bouger, juste serrés l'un contre l'autre : chacun pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre …

Puis, quand les lumières des réverbères n'éclairaient plus que leur silhouette, Liz se redressa, elle fixa John :

Liz : « Vous dormez ? »

John, rigola : « Non, je réfléchie. »

Liz : « A quoi ? »

John : « A la manière de te faire venir dans ma chambre sans que tu penses que je sois un obsédé ! »

Liz : « On se tutoie maintenant ??? »

Il l'embrassa tendrement :

John : « Si on le fait pas maintenant, quand alors ? »

Liz : « On bouge ? »

John la prit par la main et ils repartirent en direction de l'hôtel.

Arrivés à la porte de sa chambre, la tension était palpable : John était tendu, Liz n'en menait pas large non.

Entrant dans la chambre, Liz sentit l'odeur de l'après rasage de John dans la pièce.

John l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit :

John : « Désolé, ça va paraître un peu cavalier mais … j'ai rien à manger !! »

Liz : « C'est pas grave ! A boire peut être ? »

John sortit deux bières du mini bar et s'assit à coté d'elle.

Quand elle amena la bouteille à sa bouche, John ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer à mort ( bah attend, depuis le temps qu'il attend !!) !

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John : « Non rien, je me demandais juste …. Enfin, comment on … je voudrais pas que vous croyez que je ne pense qu'a ça, mais vous avez pensé à ramener … le cadeau ? »

Liz sortit de son sac, le petit paquet et le donna à John :

John : « Mais, il est vide ! »

Liz, d'un air taquin : « Ah oui ?!? »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ; John, émoustillé, se leva à son tour et se précipita pour la rattraper :

Liz : « Mais, qu'est ce que… »

John : « Tu veux dire que depuis le début de la soirée tu l'as … »

Liz leva un sourcil et afficha un large sourire. John l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir :

John : « Et ou comptes tu aller comme ça ! ce soir, tu es à moi… »

Liz : « John … »

Il la plaqua sur le lit tel un rugbyman (LOL): il se mit à califourchon sur elle et la tînt par les poignets : il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire !

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement :

Liz : « Moi, je voyais ça plus romantique… »

John : « J'ai trop attendu pour que ça soit romantique ! »

Il lâcha prise pour que Liz puisse se redresser.

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche ; insidieusement, John passa sa main sous le pull d'Elizabeth : il le sentit alors …

Il décida de passer à un niveau au-dessus :

Il enleva sa chemise laissant apparaître un torse, poilu certes, mais diaboliquement musclé ! Elle parcourue avec ses doigts les quelques cicatrices de son torse.

John : « Guerre du Golf, un crash… »

Elle prit alors conscience alors qu'elle pourrait le perdre à tout moment lors des missions.

John : « eh ! pas de panique … on est là, tous les 2… j'ai envi de toi … et manifestement toi aussi … ne pensons qu'à ça pour l'instant ! Quand on sera sur Atlantis, on avisera ! »

Atlantis paraissait si loin à ce moment là …

Il l'embrassa, glissant ses mains sous le pull de Liz. Cette dernière frissonnait en sentant les mains de John parcourir son corps. Elle le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir se relever ; John s'allongea alors sur le lit et contempla la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux : elle enleva son pull, dégrafa son chemisier et laissa apparaître le cadeau que John lui avait offert, en plus du collier : une guêpière !!

Une guêpière bordeaux et noir en dentelles !

John : « Waouhh ! Je ne pensais pas que ça t'irait si bien… »

Liz était tout rouge : elle n'avait jamais mis ça auparavant … elle ne savait pas quoi faire à présent ; mais John s'en chargea pour elle : il lui prit les mains et l'attira vers lui : alors qu'il était assis, elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

John posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis descendit lentement sur sa poitrine, que la guêpière mettait parfaitement en valeur, puis son ventre et finit sa course au jean de Liz. Il hésita quelques secondes et attendit le consentement d'Elizabeth pour entreprendre de déboutonner son pantalon.

Mais Liz avait une autre idée.

Elle se releva alors, et déboutonna elle-même son pantalon … laissant apparaître un shorty assorti à la guêpière…

John ne tenait plus : alors qu'il était près à se relever, Liz lui jeta son jean au visage.

John : « Et bien, tu es une sacrée …. »

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John : « … coquine ! Viens là ! »

Liz approcha, elle était rouge pivoine : jamais John ne l'avait regardé de cette manière ; en même temps, jamais elle n'avait porté un tel ensemble !!

Elle se mit à son tour à califourchon sur John, prenant ainsi une position dominante : elle caressa le torse du jeune homme, joua avec ses plaques de matricule…

John posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante ; Assise sur lui, elle sentit le désir de John monter …

John la fit basculer et commença son ballet de caresses et de baisers : il s'aventura dans son cou, lui mordillant au passage le lobe de l'oreille, elle gémit : il avait trouvé son point sensible. Il descendit le long de sa poitrine, léchant la dentelle, passant les doigts sous le tissu fin.

Il s'attarda quelques secondes au niveau du nombril d'Elizabeth : elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de crier ! Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de John, lui intimant l'ordre implicite de descendre plus bas … ce qu'il fit.

Il embrassa et caressa ses cuisses, puis le creux de ses genoux, les mollets, les chevilles et enfin le dessus des pieds, avant de remonter tout doucement jusqu'au shorty, la dernière barrière de tissu.

Alors qu'il passa quelques doigts sous le shorty, Elizabeth se cambra de plaisir : c'était le moment. Il enleva doucement le shorty laissant apparaître la nudité d'Elizabeth ; John était presque gêné de la voir ainsi devant lui …elle était enfin entièrement à lui.

Il se releva et embrassa sa dulcinée ; il sentit que Liz cherchait les boutons de son pantalon : il l'aida en guidant sa main au bon endroit : elle défie tous les boutons avant de laisser John se redresser pour l'enlever, donnant ainsi une vue plongeante à Liz sur le boxer noir de John :

Liz : « Pas mal … »

John : « Ah oui ? satisfaite ? »

Liz : « Ca peut aller… »

John, un tantinet vexé : « Bah voyons !!! »

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus, donnant naissance à un rire de la part de Liz :

Liz : « On prend la mouche ?!? »

John : « Mais pas du tout ! »

Il l'embrassa, alors que cette dernière fit descendre doucement le boxer.

Le moment était venu : alors qu'il parcourait le corps de sa femme avec sa main, il arriva entre ses jambes : Liz eut pour seul réflexe de les écarter pour lui faciliter le passage. Elle se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement qui donna le sourire à John.

Puis, quand il entra en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de plaisir. Liz enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de John, ce qui eut le don de l'exciter encore plus ; au rythme des vas-et-viens, John perdit son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth… Mon Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Après quelques heures, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre : Liz blottit contre le torse de John, alors que celui-ci serrait Liz contre lui de ses grands bras musclés.

(A suivre) …….. hihihihihihihi …..


	11. Chapter 11

Au petit matin, John ouvrit les yeux et aperçu la plus belle chose qu'il ne pouvait imaginer : Elizabeth, ou du moins sa chevelure, visiblement encore endormie.

John la serra plus fort encore sur son cœur. Elle gémit doucement sous la pression de son amant.

Elle entre-ouvrit lentement les yeux et passa sa main sur ses yeux ; elle prit sa montre sur la table de chevet et regarda l'heure affichée : 7H03. Elle devait se lever mais elle sentit les bras de John l'entourer : il lui était impossible de bouger. Elle put néanmoins se retourner sur elle même pour faire face à John, et s'aperçut qu'il ne dormait plus :

John : « Hello ! »

Liz : « Hello …Bien dormi ? »

John : « Comme un bébé… J'aimerais rester comme ça toute la journée. »

Liz : « Mais c'est impossible … On doit repartir dans 4 heures ! »

John : « 4 heures … Ca nous laisse le temps de faire pleins … de choses ! »

Liz : « John !!! Je dois repasser chez ma mère. »

John : « Ah, je comprends !! Mais, on peut y aller dans … 2 heures ! D'ici là, on peut s'occuper … En attendant … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Liz : « Oh oui, je vois parfaitement ! c'est même limpide. »

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, mais John resserra son étreinte et la plaqua contre lui :

John : « Oh non ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. »

Liz : « Plus tard … Pour l'instant, j'ai faim. »

John : « Plus tard, tu veux dire sur Atlantis ? »

Liz s'arrêta net : hier avait été un tel moment de grâce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Ils avaient fait l'amour hier sans envisager l'attitude à adopter une fois revenue sur Atlantis. Les choses avaient paru si simple hier : ils étaient là tous les 2 ensemble, ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre que de leur amour ; mais ce matin, tout se compliquait : comment vivre leur amour là-bas ? Le dire à tout le monde ou se taire et se cacher ? Ou encore tout arrêter maintenant…

Elle prit une mine grave : John le remarqua et la prit dans ses bras :

John : « Eh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça : nous gérerons tout ça au jour le jour. Nous sommes adultes, nous … Je t'aime ! Et ce qui s'est passé hier était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis des années : et je ne gâcherais pas ça pour tous les grades du monde. »

Liz inspira un grand coup, prit le visage de John entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front :

Liz : « Je …Je t'aime aussi ; on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui se passera une fois revenus sur Atlantis.. »

John : « Si on peut ! Je sais que je t'aimerais toujours autant, si ce n'est plus ! Elizabeth, ne me repousse pas … pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! »

Liz : « Je ne veux pas te repousser, mais il faut voir la vérité en face : on ne pourra pas vivre comme ça dans l'insouciance, en pensant que tout le monde sera heureux pour nous ! c'est idiot de penser ça ! »

John : « Ah oui ? je suis idiot alors ? »

Liz : « Mais non ! C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas entamer une relation avec quelqu'un qui travaille pour moi. »

Elle se leva, exaspérée de voir que John ne faisait aucun effort pour la comprendre !

Mais au contraire, il comprenait parfaitement la situation : pour lui c'était facile, mais elle, elle était le boss !

Elle se leva en mettant son pull et s'enferma dans la salle de bain : elle se regarda dans le miroir : mais pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?!? Elle avait été tellement heureuse ces derniers jours avec John … Pourquoi le retour sur Atlantis devait tout rendre si compliqué.

Et pourtant elle savait que le moment de rentrer sur la citée approchait. Et s'ils n'étaient pas revenus sur Terre pour Noel, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé : la rencontre avec ses amis, le restaurant, le réveillon de Noel, cette nuit…

Elle enleva son pull et prit une douche.

John, lui, était resté dans le lit, abasourdi : il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble pendant ces quelques jours ;

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme cela : il se leva, entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Si ça devait se terminer maintenant alors…

Elizabeth, qui prenait sa douche, ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Il hésita, puis se décida à entrer à son tour dans la douche :

Liz : « Mais qu'est ce que… »

John : « Shuuut ! Si ça doit être nos derniers instants ensemble, je veux les passer entièrement avec toi. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, la prit dans ses bras :

Liz : « John … ce n'est pas sérieux !! On a passé l'âge… »

John : « De faire des galipettes dans une douche ?!? Ne me dis pas que le seul endroit ou tu as fait l'amour était un lit ? »

Liz : « Ca, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

John : « Donc … tu ne l'as jamais fait dans une douche hein ??? »

Liz : « John !!! »

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la tripoter quand même ( non mais sans blague !!)

Liz : « Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as dit que ça devait être nos derniers instants ensemble ? »

John : « Je te comprends … et je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas continuer … et je l'accepte ! Je ne veux pas te voir déprimée ou angoissée à l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre ou découvrir notre relation. Alors je t'évite cette peine : personne ne découvrira rien, parce qu'il n'y aura rien à découvrir ! »

Liz : « Tu … tu abandonnerais notre amour pour moi ? »

John : « Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu perdes ton job : quitte à ne plus pouvoir t'aimer comme je le voudrais, je t'aurais au moins auprès de moi. »

Liz : « John … tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… je veux dire, nous pouvons vivre sur Atlantis… tous les 2 et … »

John : « Tu n'y crois pas … Laisse moi t'aimer aujourd'hui, une dernière fois… »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et l'attrapa par la taille, la planquant contre la douche.

Alors qu'ils avaient bien entamé leurs … galipettes, John ouvrit la porte de la douche, porta Elizabeth jusqu'au lit : là, il la posa délicatement et lui fit une nouvelle fois l'amour : dans cette étreinte, il lui donna tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve : il n'allait plus pouvoir la toucher dans quelques heures …

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand Liz se leva et regarda l'heure : 9h30 … ils devraient repartir pour les SGC dans 2 heures environ, mais Liz avait promis à sa mère de passer lui dire au revoir.

Elle prit une nouvelle fois sa douche, s'habilla, ramassa ses affaires, jeta un œil à John qui dormait à poings fermés : c'était le moment ; elle resta quelques secondes à le contempler : c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait comme cela.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur la bouche, puis elle sortit.

Dans le taxi qui la ramena à sa mère, Elizabeth pleurait : elle pleurait l'homme qu'elle venait de perdre à jamais… La vie qu'elle aurait pu vivre auprès de lui…

Elle sécha ses larmes en arrivant devant chez sa mère ; elle inspira profondément et sonna à la porte ; une nouvelle fois, ce fut Edward qui lui ouvrit :

Ed : « Elizabeth ? Je croyais que tu devais repartir aujourd'hui ? »

Liz : « Oui, mais j'ai promis de passer faire un coucou à ma mère. »

Ed : « Entre, je t'en pris. »

Sedgewick se précipita de suite sur sa maîtresse.

Elle s'accroupit pour le combler de caresses et de baisers.

Ed : « Je vais appeler ta mère… »

Liz acquiesça d'un sourire et continua caresses et mots doux pour son chien.

Mère : « Liz ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais … vu l'heure. »

Liz : « Mais je suis là… »

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras, la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis esquissa une grimace :

Mère : « Edward, tu peux aller chercher de la viande … je n'ai rien a mangé ce midi ! »

Cette excuse était assez grosse pour que Edward la comprenne, mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever et laissa Elizabeth et sa mère.

Mère : « Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? »

Liz : « Je n'ai pas pleuré …. Comment, comment le sais-tu ? »

Mère : « Je suis ta mère ! s'il y a bien une personne qui te connais, c'est moi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? En ne te voyant pas revenir hier soir, j'ai pensé qu'entre toi et John s'était … enfin tu vois… »

Liz : « Oui… euh, nous … nous avons effectivement passé la nuit ensemble. »

Mère : « Mais alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? ne me dit pas qu'il t'a laissé en plan ce matin ???? »

Liz : « Non !! Il n'est pas comme ça … Mais moi si. »

Mère : « Quoi ? »

Liz : « Nous nous sommes séparés … à peine notre relation … entamée. »

Mère : « Mais pourquoi ? Vous sembliez tellement bien vous entendre ; vous sembliez fait l'un pour l'autre… »

Liz : « Oui mais c'est notre relation qui ne semble pas faite pour nous… Notre travail est trop important pour le risquer dans une aventure. »

La mère de Liz pris alors sa fille dans ses bras : elle pouvait sentir le désarroi de sa fille : elle aimait ce garçon … ça se voyait ; et il l'aimait aussi !

Mère : « Vous devriez vous laisser une chance ! Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait votre quotidien là-bas, mais il ne doit pas être aussi agréable que tu me le dis s'il vous empêche de vivre votre vie. »

Liz : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Mère : « Oui tu as raison ! je ne pourrais peut être jamais comprendre … mais tu es ma fille, et en tant que mère, je me dois de te dire ce que j'en pense : tu es ma seule fille, et je veux que tu sois heureuse : en amour et au travail. Je t'aime et … je suis sûre qu'il te l'a dit aussi … Tout ce que je te demande c'est de prendre soin de toi. »

Liz la serra fort dans ses bras, l'embrassa et se leva :

Liz : « Je dois y aller… je t'aime maman… »

Mère : « Je t'aime Lizzie. »

Son dernier baiser fut réservé à Sedge.

Elle repartie, le cœur pas aussi léger qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

John fut réveillé par l'horloge de son portable : il était 10h01. Il devait se préparer : il se leva et se rendit compte que Liz était partie, elle avait pris toutes ses affaires : si quelqu'un venait à ce moment là dans la chambre, il aurait bien du mal à croire qu'une femme avait passé la nuit ici.

Il entra dans la salle bain et sentit tout de suite le parfum de Liz qui embaumait la pièce : il huma l'air un instant avant de se résoudre à prendre une bonne douche.

Une fois habillé, il regarda par la fenêtre : quelques flocons tombaient ça et là.

Il fut pris alors d'un sentiment nostalgique et se prit à rêver de refaire avec Liz une bataille de boules de neige, de veiller près du sapin de Noel ou encore de passer une nuit, une dernière nuit avec elle…

Il ramassa ses affaires et partit de la chambre, cette chambre ou quelques heures plus tôt, lui et Liz avait passé la plus belle nuit de toute leur vie.

Avant de revenir au SGC, il fit un détour par la maison de Liz : elle y était surement ! Il s'arrêta un peu plus bas dans la rue quelques instants, mais ne sortit pas de la voiture : il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit.

Puis il repartit ne pouvant contenir une larme au passage…

Il prit soin de faire quelques achats perso comme des nouvelles fringues, mais aussi des DVD des meilleurs matchs de football américains, des magasines, ou encore des CD…

Quand il arriva au SGC, il eut la surprise d'y retrouver McKay :

Rodney : « Ah colonel, on pensait que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! »

John : « Qui ça « on » ? »

Rodney : « En fait, juste moi !!! Il ne manque plus qu'Elizabeth et nous serons prêt. »

John : « Elizabeth n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

Rodney : « Non, mais je suis sur qu'elle ne va plus tarder ! Alors votre réveillon s'est bien passé ? »

John : « Oui, excellent et le votre… »

Rodney : « parfait aussi !! pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu à faire la baby-sitter ! »

John esquissa un sourire qui s'estompa quand Elizabeth rentra dans la pièce :

Liz : « Bonjour messieurs. »

Rodney : « Bonjour Elizabeth. Comment s'est passé votre Noel ? »

Liz : « Très bien … en famille comme tout bon réveillon ! »

John était déconcerté par tant d'aisance de la part d'Elizabeth : il semblait que rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Il fut encore plus désemparé quand elle se tourna vers lui :

Liz : « Et vous colonel, votre Noel ? »

John balbutiant : « Oui… euh … très bien ! »

Liz : « Tant mieux, nous sommes donc frais et dispos pour reprendre nos activités au sein d'Atlantis !! »

Rodney : « En effet ! »

Landry : « Bien, vous êtes prêts ? »

Liz acquiesça d'un coup de tête et d'un sourire à l'attention de Landry.

John fut de plus en plus surpris de l'attitude d'Elizabeth : elle semblait si sereine, alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures elle était dans ses bras à faire des cochonneries …

Dans le jumper, John et Liz ne se regardaient même plus : il sembla que tous les événements de la veille et des jours qui avaient précédé, avaient disparu…

Il devait en être sur ! Il s'assit à coté d'Elizabeth qui, elle, avait repris ses bonnes habitudes en ayant déjà le nez sur son ordinateur portable.

Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que John venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle :

John : « Alors ? »

Liz releva la tête : « Alors ? »

John : « Votre … votre réveillon s'est bien passé ? »

Liz : « Oui très bien, et vous ? »

John : « Magnifique… le meilleur depuis bien longtemps. »

Rodney, arrivant dans la conversation : « Ah oui ? et vous avez fait quoi ? » (boulet !!)

John se racla la gorge : « Euh, je l'ai passé avec… »

Il eut alors un regard discret vers Elizabeth qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la réponse du jeune homme :

John : « Avec un ami et sa femme. »

Rodney : « Ah oui, cet inconscient qui a fait de vous le parrain de son fils ?!? »

John : « Oui Rodney c'est ça ! »

Liz esquissa un léger rictus qu'elle se dépêcha de cacher derrière son ordi.

John savait que ce n'était pas ici qu'il pourrait renouer le contact avec Elizabeth : il décida d'attendre …

Au bout de 20 minutes, l'équipe arriva enfin sur Atlantis : elle fut accueillie par Teyla et Ronon, ainsi que par Caldwell qui ne cachait pas sa déception de voir revenir Liz.

Teyla : « Bienvenu… »

Rodney : « Merci Teyla … J'ose espérer que l'on vous a manqué ? »

Après quelques sourires, Teyla : « Bien entendu … Nous attendions votre retour avec impatience, n'est-ce pas Ronon ? »

Ronon : « Mouais… »

John : « Ah je vois avec plaisir que tout n'a pas changé ici !!! »

John jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Liz qui était déjà en train de rattraper le retard en écoutant les rapports de Caldwell. Elle était loin … si loin.

En effet… rien n'avait changé…

Ca peut être une fin ….. A vous de voir ….Dite moi si ça vous suffit…. Je peux continuer sinon …. Hihihihihi ( toujours pleins d'idées moi) 

: la scène dans « The rising. part1 », quand John tire à pile ou face au bord d'un lac pour savoir s'il va partir sur Atlantis ou non.


	12. Chapter 12

résumé : Après une nuit mouvementée entre Liz et John, ces derniers, sur le chemin du retour vers Atlantis, décident d'en rester là…. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… suite et fin (oui enfin )

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours que John et Liz étaient revenus de leur séjour sur Terre.

Aujourd'hui, en ce réveillon du jour de l'an, tout le monde avait du baume au cœur :

Même si le passage à la nouvelle année était devenue banale au sein d'Atlantis, cela provoquait toujours un sentiment de bonne humeur : il faut dire aussi que depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis, chaque nouvelle année apparaissait comme un espoir supplémentaire, une vie allongée d'une année : les wraiths, les geniis et autres Asurans avaient rendu la vie au sein d'Atlantis plus « réduite », donc, le fait de pouvoir fêter une nouvelle année était d'autant plus un espoir, que la vie citadine dans la citée commençait vraiment à bien s'installer.

Un autre groupe de personnes partit pour la Terre pour fêter en famille le passage à la nouvelle année.

Depuis peu, mais ça personne ne le savait, un changement s'était opéré dans la SGA team : Elizabeth et John avaient enfin succombé à leurs sentiments alors qu'ils étaient sur Terre.

Mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'en rester là, et de se séparer avant leur retour sur Atlantis.

Mais si Elizabeth semblait avoir tourné la page, John, lui, avait du mal à oublier : A chaque fois qu'il croisait Elizabeth, il avait un pincement au cœur et repensait aux doux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble…

Le doute s'était aussi installé quant aux véritables sentiments d'Elizabeth à son égard : elle semblait avoir si facilement tourné la page … Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire : qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et que cette nuit passée ensemble n'était rien de plus qu'un « amusement » ? ou alors qu'elle cachait très bien son jeu et qu'en fait, elle mourait d'envie de renouer avec lui ? Ou simplement qu'elle s'était fait une raison et qu'elle avait renoncé à vivre sa vie de femme comme telle ?

Plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il avait essayé de lui parler, mais pas moyen d'être seul avec elle.

Il avait alors capitulé …

Rodney : « Eh Sheppard ! quoi de neuf ? »

John : « Rien … je feignasse ! »

Rodney : « Ah ! Ca ne change pas de d'habitude donc ! »

John ne releva même pas cette remarque :

John : « Et vous ? Je suppose que si vous venez me parlez, c'est que vous avez des projets ambitieux par rapport à ma petite vie morne et monotone ! »

Rodney : « Allons allons, point trop de scepticisme … Votre vie n'est pas si … enfin bref ! Revenons à un sujet sérieux, c'est à dire moi : et pour répondre à votre question :Oui, j'ai des projets … Je compte installer des caténaires au-dessus de la citée pour me servir des orages comme nouvelle source d'électricité. »

John : « Comme il y a 3 ans avec la grosse tempête ? »

Rodney : « Oui, sauf que là, on va pas se servir de la citée comme accumulateur d'énergie, mais les caténaires eux-mêmes. Ainsi, au prochain orage, on aura pas besoin d'évacuer la citée : on mettra des paratonnerres sur la citée pour nous servir de l'énergie des éclairs et … »

John, passablement énervé : « Oui, oui, j'ai compris Rodney !!! »

Rodney : « Oh ça va, ça va ! Bon, je dois y aller … j'ai à faire MOI !! »

John : « Ouais, c'est ça. »

John sentait que ces fêtes de fin d'année allaient être très longues : Liz lui manquait terriblement, mais son désespoir grandissait à mesure qu'il voyait Elizabeth arborer un splendide sourire face aux autres.

Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Il en était incapable lui…

Tous les soirs il pensait à elle : son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, le gout de ses lèvres … Il devenait dingue !

De son coté, Elizabeth, devant son apparente joie et son sourire, n'en menait pas large non plus : elle pensait souvent à John…

Mais depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds sur Atlantis, elle s'était résolue à renoncer à vivre son amour pour lui. Et pour cela, elle s'était plongée dans le travail ; comme toujours, me direz-vous, mais, alors que d'habitude elle se mettait corps et âme dans le travail par obligation mais aussi par plaisir ; là, elle se plongeait dans le travail par désarroi, pour oublier les moments passés dans les bras de John.

Elle voyait bien que ce dernier essayait de se rapprocher d'elle en de maintes occasions, mais elle se débrouillait à chaque fois pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui !!!

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de retomber dans ses bras, ou peut être que si en fait ! Mais c'était surtout pour ne pas subir les assauts incessants de John que les autres finiraient par remarquer…

Il était à présent 19 h et Liz était dans son bureau et réglait avec Rodney les derniers détails pour installer les paratonnerres :

Rodney : « Selon les capteurs météorologique installés sur le continent, une tempête est prévue dans une semaine. »

Liz : « Une tempête ? comparable à celle d'il y a 3 ans ? »

Rodney : « Non, une tempête comme on en a l'habitude d'en voir sur Terre ! Mais j'aimerais bien testé un de nos paratonnerres lors de cet orage ! »

Liz : « S'il représente une avancée pour emmagasiner l'énergie dans les E2PZ, alors il faut en effet tenter l'expérience. »

Rodney se leva, et alors qu'il partait, il se retourna :

Rodney : « Au fait, vous comptez venir à la petite fête organisée ? »

Liz, descendant de son arbre : « Une fête ? quelle fête ? »

Rodney : « Et bien pour la nouvelle année ! Allo, Elizabeth, nous sommes la veille du jour de l'An ! »

Liz : « Ah oui, et bien je verrais … »

Rodney : « Je vous en prie, laissez tomber vos dossiers au moins quelques heures ! »

Ces paroles rappelaient à Elizabeth celles de John lorsqu'il essayait de la convaincre de quitter son bureau de temps en temps.

Liz : « J'y serais Rodney … j'y serais ... »

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle fut prise d'un sentiment angoissant : John y serait aussi probablement … Et elle sait qu'il essaierait par tout les moyens de lui parler !

NON ! elle ne devait pas y aller !

Mais connaissant John, ou même Rodney, ils viendraient la chercher sur le champs ! Et il n'était pas question que l'un ou l'autre mette les pieds dans ses quartiers.

Elle resta là, assise sur son lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux : elle ne savait pas quoi faire ; jamais elle n'avait eu de tels cas de conscience auparavant pour quoique ce soit : le travail, les amis ou même pour un homme !

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent ; elle avait beau essayé de le cacher sous un sourire de façade, elle n'en pensait pas moins…

Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable …. Mais aussi impossible !

Mais pourquoi leur vie, sa vie, devait être aussi compliquée : sur Terre, elle avait été si heureuse avec lui : le jour ou il l'a emmené près de ce lac, ou la fois ou il lui réserva tout un restaurant…

Tout ça lui paraissait bien loin, et pourtant si proche : A chaque fois que John posait son regard sur elle, elle fut ramenée sur Terre … dans ses bras …

Il fallait qu'il cesse cela : s'il pensait que ça la ferait revenir dans ses bras, il se trompait royalement, enfin, sans doutes …

Son regard se posa alors sur la boite à musique qu'il lui avait offert : elle l'ouvrit et, en entendant la mélodie s'y échappant, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui : elle devait lui parler.

John était au mess, avec une bonne partie de l'équipe d'Atlantis (l'une était sur Terre et l'autre surveillait la citée), il montrait les joies et douceur du champagne à Teyla et Ronon qui, eux, ne semblaient pas avoir le même raffinement culinaire que la plupart des humains. Il avait, pour l'occasion, revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

John : « Allez Ronon, goutez : vous avez affronté des Wraiths, subi des tortures, banni de votre village et vous ne voulez pas gouter du champagne ? »

Ronon : « Non ! »

Teyla : « Colonel, je crois qu'il ne faut pas insister ! »

John : « Bon vous allez boire quoi alors ? »

Ronon : « Coca. »

John : « Bah voyons, plus américain qu'un américain !!! »

Après quelques secondes, il fixa la coupe posé sur la table.

Teyla : « Colonel ? ça va ? »

John, descendant de son nuage : « Euh oui je pensais juste … »

Il chercha Liz dans l'assistance, mais il n'y avait personne : elle ne viendrait surement pas, ces fêtes c'est pas son truc !

Mais, il eut l'agréable surprise de la voir arriver : elle entra discrètement dans la salle,n habillée d'un tailleur noir, mais pas assez pour que John ne puisse pas la voir !!

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers elle, cette dernière se hâta d'aller parler à quelqu'un, et se quelqu'un fut Kate Heightmeyer ( yes, j'ai retenu l'orthographe !!).

Kate : « Alors Elizabeth, on ne pensait plus vous voir ! »

Liz : « Oui, et bien, j'ai eu des impératifs de dernières minutes. »

Kate : « L'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez parmi nous, n'est ce pas ? »

Elizabeth craignait tellement que John n'apparaisse qu'elle en oublia Kate :

Kate : « Elizabeth ? vous êtes avec moi ? »

Liz : « Euh … Oui, désolée ; je suis un peu … »

Kate : « Distraite ! On ne le serait à moins dans votre … situation. »

Liz : « Excusez-moi ? quelle situation ? »

Kate s'approcha, de manière à ce qu'il n'y est que Liz qui puisse l'entendre :

Kate : « Passez me voir dans mon bureau demain. »

Liz fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension :

Liz : « Quoi ? mais … »

Kate : « Demain. »

Puis Kate s'éloigna pour rejoindre Katie Brown et Rodney.

Du coup, Liz se retrouva toute seule au milieu de la pièce et John en profita pour la rejoindre :

John : « Heureux que vous soyez venue… Je pensais que votre nous ne viendriez pas à cause de moi ! »

Liz, se racla la gorge, déglutie difficilement :

Liz : « Eh bien, je suis là ! »

John : « Oui, vous y êtes… faut qu'on discute… »

Liz se tourna vers lui : « Pas maintenant ! »

John : « Quand alors ? »

Liz : « Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit déjà… »

John : « La manière dont tu es partie ce matin-là c'était… »

Liz le fixa et lui fit les gros yeux et le coupa:

Liz : «… Ne me tutoyez pas ici ! »

Sans le vouloir, elle haussa le ton, ce qui attira l'attention des quelques personnes autour d'eux.

Elle souffla d'exaspération puis sortie de la salle ; chacun retourna à sa conversation.

John resta là avec sa coupe de champagne à la main, désemparé de ne pouvoir retrouver la complicité qu'il avait avec Liz.

Mon Dieu qu'il pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait !!!

Elle était accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon, une brise légère lui caressant le visage. Elle fixa l'horizon et les reflets de la lune sur l'océan.

Elle ne put contenir une larme : elle était triste, elle souffrait de ne pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas partir comme cela ce fameux matin, qu'elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras, qu'elle aurait voulu finir sa vie avec lui, qu'elle aurait voulu fonder une famille avec lui…

Elle entendit alors des cris et des rires qui fusaient du mess, elle murmura alors :

Liz : « Bonne année Liz… »

Elle s'endormie un pincement au cœur ; en se couchant, elle regarda sa boite à musique : elle la prit, caressa de l'index la lettre « J », puis la glissa finalement sous son lit.

John, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil : il se disait qu'il pourrait aller la voir ce soir dans sa chambre : mais depuis qu'il était revenu sur Atlantis, tous les soirs il se disait la même chose, et comme tous les soirs, il renonçait à cette idée !

Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit, pensant chaque seconde à Liz : dormait-elle ? pensait-elle à lui ?

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers les quartiers de Liz, mais comme à chaque fois, il faisait marche arrière dès qu'il arrivait à la porte !

Il jura et fit demi-tour, croisant au passage Rodney, débraillé, qui sortait discrètement de la chambre de Katie Brown !!

John : « Eh bin, en voilà un qui s'amuse au moins ! »

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla de mauvaise humeur : elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, et pour cause, sa nuit fut remplie de « rêves » mettant en scène John (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … hum hum… Rôo la cochonne ! Oo).

Elle prit une douche froide (bah tu m'étonnes !) et, une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Kate.

Kate : « Entrez. »

Liz : « Vous m'avez dit de passer… »

Kate : « Oui, asseyez-vous. »

Liz : « Que vouliez-vous dire hier avec « ma situation » ? »

Kate : « Le colonel Sheppard est venu me voir. »

Liz paniqua alors : il n'en aurait jamais parlé comme ça…

Kate : « Il m'a dit … pour vous deux. »

… Ah bah si ! Il l'avait fait !!!!

Kate : « Ne lui en voulez pas …»

Trop tard !!

Kate : « … Il était mal dans sa peau depuis son retour de la Terre. Il est venu se confier à moi : il savait que je serais la seule personne à ne pas divulguer ses confidences…secret médical oblige. »

Liz : « Et c'est donc pour cela que vous m'en parlez, logique !! »

Kate : « Il m'a demandé de le faire. »

Liz : « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un intermédiaire !!! Je suis grande ! »

Kate : « Oui, mais vous refusez tout dialogue avec lui… ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un comportement adulte ça ! »

Liz resta silencieuse, puis se cala plus profondément dans le fauteuils :

Liz : « Que … que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Kate : « Ca c'est confidentiel ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de vous parler et que vous refusiez ! Il a besoin … de vous. Je ne suis pas une marieuse, ni une psychologue conjugale ! C'est votre vie ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait durant votre séjour, mais il est clair qu'il a besoin de vous ! »

Liz l'écouta attentivement, mais en se demandant encore ce qu'elle faisait là.

Kate : « Elizabeth … John déprime ! Vous-même, vous n'êtes plus vraiment la même. Et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué ! »

Liz se redressa : « D'autres savent pour … nous 2 ? »

Kate : « Ce ne sont pas des certitudes, mais quelques personnes de votre entourage ont des … impressions ! »

Alors là, c'était le pompon : elle qui voulait que rien ne se voit…

Liz : « Je ne veux pas … Tout était tellement mieux avant … »

Kate : « Avant quoi ? avant que vous n'entamiez une relation avec lui ? »

Liz : « Avant notre retour sur Atlantis…. »

Cette phrase sortit comme un exutoire pour Elizabeth : il fallait que ça sorte !!

Liz : « Oui, je … je me sentais mieux sur Terre … avec lui. »

Kate : « Pourquoi ne pas avoir continuer votre relation ici ? »

Liz : « Mais parce que je suis le chef !! je dirige cette citée et les hommes qui y vivent ! Tous le monde m'attend au tournant : à la moindre faille, à la moindre erreur… Je ne peux pas me permettre de … »

Kate : «… Vivre votre vie de femme ? »

Liz : « On croirait entendre ma mère ! »

Kate : « Et elle a peut être raison ! Vous vous donnez corps et âme pour cette citée et ses habitants ; bien sur, nous avons perdu des hommes, bien sur nous avons de nouveaux ennemis … Mais c'est grâce à vos choix, vos sentiments qu'elle est encore debout. Aucun humain n'est capable de refouler entièrement ses sentiments … et heureusement d'ailleurs. C'est grâce à eux que vous êtes ce que vous êtes : que vous avez été choisie aussi pour diriger Atlantis. Elizabeth, vous avez tant donné à cette citée, laissez-vous un peu de répit. Vivez ! »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Liz comme le refrain d'une chanson dont on ne pourrait oublier la mélodie :

Liz : « C'est plus compliqué à faire qu'à dire ! Vous n'êtes pas à ma place ; vous êtes médecin … vous avez le droit d'aimer qui bon vous semble, moi pas ! »

Kate : « C'est faux, et vous le savez… Vous vous mettez des barrières toute seule ! Rien ne vous empêche de l'aimer. Et personne n'a le droit de vous l'interdire. Croyez-moi, nier vos sentiments ne les rendra pas moins réels. Rien ne sera plus pareil, quoique vous fassiez à présent… Pourquoi avoir entamer quelque chose avec lui en sachant que vous retourneriez ici ? En faisant cela, vous saviez que vous alliez droit dans le mur… »

Liz : « Eh bien, sur Terre, je … j'ai oublié qui nous étions : j'étais juste … moi ; et John était juste un homme, pas un militaire. J'avais oublié Atlantis et notre possible retour.»

Kate : « Là-bas, vous vous sentiez plus femme qu'ici ? Et aujourd'hui, comment voyez-vous John ? comme l'homme ou comme le militaire ? »

Liz : « Je … je ne sais plus… »

Kate : « Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? n'ayez pas peur, je ne le dirais à personne ! »

Liz inspira, se redressa et se lança :

Liz : « Je … je l'aime … je crois. »

Kate : « Que ressentiez-vous quand vous étiez sur Terre avec lui ? »

Liz : « Je me sentais bien … à ma place. Il était si doux, si tendre… »

Kate : « Et là, que ressentez-vous sans lui ??? »

Liz : « J'ai envi de lui…je pense à lui constamment… je …. Je suis malheureuse. »

Kate s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains :

Kate : « Alors, allez-y. Tentez votre chance. Vous avez la chance d'avoir trouvé votre âme sœur… »

Liz eut alors un éclair : John… son âme sœur ?

Elle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres :

Liz : « Merci … Kate ! »

Elizabeth savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais maintenant, restait à savoir comment le faire … Elle avait repoussé John si souvent depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, est-ce qu'il accepterait encore de lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer : si, ses quartiers…

Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

Déçue, elle fit demi-tour… Alors peut être au mess… mais là, personne non plus ! Alors peut être à la salle d'entrainement… non plus !

Elle commença à être légèrement agacée de devoir lui courir après… Mais il y avait encore un endroit, peut être que là …

Oui ! il était là … dos à elle, regardant l'océan. Elle s'avança doucement, craignant qu'il s'en aille… Elle frottait ses doigts nerveusement … elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, quand il se retourna pour lui faire face ; Surprise, elle stoppa net !

Liz : « Bonjour … Ca … ça va ? »

Mais c'était quoi cette phrase ??? Belle entrée en matière … vraiment !

John : « Bonjour… Vous daignez enfin m'adresser la parole ? je suis flatté. »

C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de venir là, si en plus il en rajoutait une couche !!!

Liz : « Oui … et bien, j'ai parlé au docteur Heightmeyer … »

John : « Ah ! »

Liz : « Elle m'a dit … elle m'a ouvert les yeux. »

John : « Et ??? c'est bon pour moi ? »

Liz : « Ca peut oui… Elle m'a dit que vous étiez … mon … mon âme sœur. »

John s'approcha d'elle :

John : « Elle a dit ça ?!?! Vraiment ? Et bien je suis … flatté, ravi … comblé. »

Liz : « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ce que je pensais ! »

John : « Ah… »

Liz : « Mais elle m'a fait réfléchir au fait qu'on ne vit qu'une fois … et … que j'avais la chance d'être aimée et d'aimer quelqu'un en retour. »

John, surpris, bomba alors le torse, tout fier :

John : « Alors tu m'aimes ? »

Liz : « Evidement ! je vous … je t'ai toujours aimé ; je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, là n'était pas le problème : c'était juste de concilier mes sentiments … notre relation avec mes obligations ici. »

John posa ses mains sur les épaules de Liz :

John : « Et aujourd'hui le problème ne se pose plus ? »

Liz : « Ou en tout cas, il est moins problématique ! »

John : « Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Liz : « Ca veut dire que … maintenant, je conçois une possible attitude à adopter en ce qui concerne notre… »

John : « … ça t'arrives de ne pas user de phrases pompeuses pour dire ce que tu as à dire ? Dis-le tout simplement… »

Elle posa alors ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme :

Liz : « Je disais donc que … »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis lui offrit un large sourire :

John : « Quoi ? »

Liz : « Je pensais que je ne t'avais rien offert àNoel … »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement :

Liz : « Maintenant c'est fait !! »

John : « Je t'ai dit que c'était bientôt mon anniversaire ??? »

Liz éclata de rire :

John : « Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire… Alors comment on procède ? on le dit à tout le monde ou … »

Liz : « Non ! je préfère qu'on y aille progressivement : on peut être discret pour l'instant, et quand on aura pris nos marques alors, on envisagera peut-être de passer une étape au-dessus. »

John : « Je suis d'accord … alors … on s'y met quand ? Attention, ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas … »

Liz : « Comme quoi ? »

John : « Et bien, on a du temps à rattraper tous les 2 ! Et j'ai très envie de toi !! »

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement comme pour rattraper ces quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre.

John : « Je commençais à me dire que c'était bel et bien fini nous 2. »

Liz : « A vrai dire, moi aussi. »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à ses quartiers, bien décidé à l'aimer toute la journée s'il le fallait

Epilogue : Plusieurs mois passèrent avant qu'ils n'osent enfin avouer aux autres leur relation. Mais à leur grand étonnement, personne ne semblait surpris par la nouvelle : ni Ronon, ni Teya, ni Rodney (qui avait lui aussi beaucoup à faire avec Katie), ni même Caldwell…

Et bien que certains ne voyaient pas cette relation d'un bon œil ( les boulets jte jure !!), Elizabeth prouva, au fils des années sur Atlantis, qu'elle pouvait concilier sa vie de femme et sa vie professionnelle en se faisant respecter par les plus hautes autorités sur Terre, et … en devenant maman.

………………. C'est sa mère qui va être contente !!!!!!

……… et les frangins, n'en parlons pas !!

That's the end ………

J'espère qu'elle vous a plut ……………….

Et j'espère aussi pouvoir en écrire d'autres ………… ça c'est à vous de voir !!!!!


End file.
